Monster Of The Moon, A Phineas & Ferb FanFiction
by PhinFictions
Summary: While at a villain's hideout, Phineas is shot with a mysterious laser and sent back home. The boys begin to think the machine was a dud, until Ferb realizes something was in fact happening as the light of a full moon effected Phineas in strange ways. What's happening to him? Will Ferb be able to make up for what he thinks he let happen? Don't be intimidated by the # of chapters XP
1. As of now

Phineas's Present P.O.V.

It all started when I spoke my usual line; "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!"

And with that, our day began. The usual things happened, Isabella came over, Buford and Ballet as well, we built our crazy machine, and then everyone went home. It's been like this for seven years, starting from the one day I decided to out-coaster the state fair. The only difference, is we don't do it as often, and not always with all of their friends.

But another difference, is somebody had been spying on us. In a tree next to a small purple home next door, was a man shadowed in black, noting Ferb and I's every move.

Eventually he memorized our pattern. Eventually he got to work on his evil scheme to capture us. And eventually, he succeeded.

I lay here on my bed, late in the night, wondering what I did to deserve this. And now it's about time I told you how my life got changed forever, by the one person I never would have guessed would come back.

And it was all just to set fire to my mind.

Now what do I do?


	2. How it all started

**Hello!**

 **So from here on, until the very beginning of ch. 6, this is a flashback scene.**

 **Also, I made the cover! Hope ya like it, as well as this story!**

 **(Oct. 16 2018)** **Edit: Also, don't be intimidated by the number of chapters. It may seem like it has a lot, but the chapters themselves aren't that long, with a few exceptions. And, for the flashback part, the flashback ends at ch. 6 but the story still goes on. I was kind of writing it as I went when I created his story, but as of now, it is actually being planned out.**

* * *

Let me start from where it all happened...

 **Phineas' past P.O.V. (About a week prior)**

I wake up, a sickening dizziness in my head. I then begin to hear a deep voice, but it's not very audible. However, my vision clear up a little, and all I see is a bright light directly above me and the surrounding darkness.

"Ah- you're awake..." The man says. I look around, but I can't make anything out through the blackness. Ferb was strapped in a few feet to my left, a light shining directly down on him as well.

Suddenly, a flash of bright light appears in front of my, revealing a white machine. It was covered in spikes that lined it symmetrically. It resembled some kind of laser, and it was pointed in my direction. I feel my heart pound hard in my chest as adrenaline kicks in harder than ever; why was I here? Where even am I? Is this beam dangerous?

"Wh-what's going on?" I try to yell, trying to figure out how to get out of these restraints. I suddenly feel like those characters on movies that you scream at, saying things like, "Why waste your energy like that?" and-

"You're not gonna get out, kid. Don't even," A deep voice says through the darkness.

"I told this brit here my plan," He says, pointing to my brother who in turn looked horrified, "he knows the basis of my plan. Oh but don't worry, you'll find out my plan on your own," He says, and I hear heavy feet walk towards the machine. I can make out the very edge of his toned arm with what little light he's standing in.

"Now, kid..." He says, earning my full attention. "You can either A, choose to be shot with this brilliantly invented machine," I watch as he extends his arm towards the white laser, "Or B," He slowly moves his arm until he's pointing at Ferb. My mind races, and I have a feeling I know exactly what comes next. "Or, you can watch your brother's end. It's your choice, and an easy one at that. But, I like to have fun nonetheless." He says with a chuckle. I just stare at where I assume his head is in obvious disbelief.

I look at Ferb who had his eyes closed tightly. Almost as if he didn't want to see something...

"Well, what does that laser do?" I say with a shaky voice, but I try to sound as calm as possible. Whether to fool him or myself, I know not.

"Now why would I tell you that? It's the mystery that makes the adventure, no? And of course..." He says. His tone suddenly changes, growing deeper and so much more maniacal, sending a chill down my spine, "The action. And ya know, a little-lot of self-conflict within the main protagonist is great too." He says with a laugh.

I hear Ferb grunt as he tries escaping his restraints, but he fails just as I did. I hear some footsteps walk around behind me, making me tense up in fear.

"Phineas, just don't! He just wants to ru-" Ferb is cut off my a loud smack, and I gasp as the man steps into the light and smacks him across the head.

"Ferb!" I say as he raises his head again and reveals a red hand shake up his face, and even a bit of bruising. The man then disappears into the darkness before I can see his face, but I do catch some red hair...


	3. Going Home, I guess

I look back to the machine.

If watching Ferb get slapped was so hard for me, death would be on another level. But why would I ever even choose different? For my brother, I do anything.

"Uhm... well, the laser thingy. Duh." I say as I lower my head.

"You always were a stupid boy..." He says with a chuckle as he fully walks into the light, glaring me with a smile. But his auburn hair, deep blue eyes, triangle face...

"Wait... dad?" I whisper, now returning his glare. His glare intensifies as his smile no longer present, he almost yells, "You've made your decision." He raises his hand up to the button. "Oh, and don't EVER call me that..." He slams his hand down onto the button.

A brilliant white beams suddenly builds up, and at contact to my body, forces a scream out of my throat. The burning sensation only gets worse, aching and heavy pain present as well, as it almost feels like I'm being ripped to pieces.

And then suddenly, it's over.

I try to push myself up from the... floor? But my arms immediately give in under the weight of my body.

Why... how am I on the floor? I turn my head as best as I can, getting a view of the seemingly forced open restraints. He wouldn't let me out on purpose...

"Dang it dang it dang it!" He yells, not actually yelling 'dang', as I hear the crash of metal and a skidding sound, as though the man was kicking the machine.

I attempt to get up again, it being a bit easier, and I manage to get onto my hands and knees. I look up, but my limited light has been hazed over by some sort of smoke.

I wait until the white smoke clears, looking to the figure, as he pulls out a remote and hits Ferb with some sort of red beam from a remote.

"FERB!" I yell in complete shock and horror, but to my surprise, the man replies with a huff.

"Chill out, Phina-boy. He's at your house." He says as he points it at me.

Just as he hits the button, I notice something... different. The man's irritated expression, for the tiniest sliver of a second, turned to one of... knowing? Triumph? I couldn't exactly tell, as white spread across my vision, and suddenly, I was on my back.


	4. Talking

I open my eyes, to see Ferb staring down at me. "A-are you okay?" He asks, still worried. "I… I think so…" I say as I look at myself. "I guess that laser really didn't do anything. Though… Did you see anything right after it blasted me?" I ask.

"No, once you were blasted, the machine blew up and smoke filled the light. I couldn't see anything." He answers. "Oh, okay. Well, then I'm fine I guess." I say, still trying to wrap my head around what happened.

I sit up and look around to see my bedroom. "Heh, I was scared to death when he pulled out that remote and shot you." I laugh, playing with stuff on my desk. "Yeah, I was super confused too." He said.

"I'm just glad you're okay…" He says, relief flowing through his every word. "It's okay Ferb, I'm fine. It's all in the past." I say. I walk over to Ferb and we hug for a short bit before mom calls us to breakfast.

I check my watch. "Huh, it's seven. Were we there overnight or something? I swear we were there for like a week…" I wonder. "Nope, yesterday was August 17th. My watch says it's the 18th. So… Yeah." He answers. "Oh, wow."

We walk down to get breakfast. "Hey, uh, can we agree to not tell mom?" I whisper while we walk downstairs. "Agreed. Mom would flip and hug us to death if she knew!" Ferb laugh whispered.

We sat down and got our plates and pancakes for breakfast.

I sit by our tree after breakfast, and Ferb joins me soon after. He silently slides open the screen door and sits down beside me. I sigh.

"Something on your mind?" He immediately asks, while sitting up and looking intently at me. "N-no, everything's fine. It's just… I don't know how to feel about this. A guy who I may or may not know shot me with a laser that does God knows what, and we are keeping it secret… It's kind of hard not to think about." I explain, while lost in thought.

"Well, Phineas, let me tell you something. I was super scared when he slammed on that button. I was, well, probably more scared than even you!" He laughed. I laughed lightly with him.

"Yeah. But um… I told you that I didn't know what the white laser did… But, I do know what it was supposed to do. But since it didn't work, it doesn't matter anymore. Please don't ask… It's horrible to think about something like that happening to my poor Phinny…" He says, drifting into an imagination sequence. But you can't see, because this is Phineas's P.O.V., not Ferb's.

He shakes his head vigorously. "Well, anyway, it doesn't matter. You're still you, and you're okay, so everything's oka—" "Hey Phineas, watch down?" Isabella asks. "Nothing! We're not talking about… er… Nothing!" I yell speak nervously. Ferb gives me a thumbs up.

"Oooookay… Anyway, what big plan do you have cooked up for today..?" She asks, leaning far forward towards me. "Well, I'm not sure. Maybe we could go swimming?" I question. "Okay! The Fireside Girls need their breath-holding patches anyway. Let's go!" Isabella urges. "You know what? You could definitely improve those tiny boring waterslides, ya know…" Isabella suggests. "Okay, then it's settled. Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!"


	5. Something Strange

Phineas's P.O.V.

We play at the pool for a while before mom calls us, asking us to come home. Once home, we go to our room and decide to play a mind-game. Unfortunately, almost every question Ferb gives me, I can't seem to answer. I just can't seem to get what happened off my brain, and it's starting to really tick me off. I groan in anger and throw my pillow off my bed, tightly closing my eyes.

"Uhm... You okay?" Ferb asks. I open my eyes quickly and sit up. "Uhm... Yeah, sorry... I don't know what happened." I reply as I walk over and grab my pillow. "Want to continue?" He asks. I suddenly lose it again, clinching my fists tight and let go, the anger fading again. "No... No thanks, Ferb. I'm just out of it I guess." I say as I pull my computer up onto my bed and open it.

"Boys, come down and take out the trash!" Dad yells up the stairs. "Okay!" We yell back in unison. We get up and walk down the stairs, dividing who takes out which trash. "You take out bathroom and kitchen; I'll take dining room and living room trash." I suggest. "Okay." He replies.

I tie the top of the trash bags together and start to head out side when Ferb comes up right behind me. We both walk out, far past the shadow of the house, and into the moonlight. "Wow, that's... thats bright..." Ferb says, suddenly sounding kinda nervous. "Um... Okay then..?" I say as I open the lid and put the trash into the can. I head back towards the house as Ferb follows me.

Halfway to the house, I start feeling sick in my stomach. The sickness quickly grows, and I clench my stomach, leaning too far forward.

"Phineas! Are you okay!?" Ferb yells as he runs over to me. I lean farther and almost fall, but Ferb catches me. He pulls me back, leaning my back against his chest. He sits down and lays me down too.

"Phin..." He says. The sick feeling in my stomach finally reaches the point of retching. I end up squirming around until I can safely say nothing would get on Ferb. And just in time, too. I continue to gag and begin to get scared I might vomit as Ferb panics.

I hear Ferb say something, but my mind is much too distraught to make sense of anything.

 **Ferb's P.O.V.**

"Phineas! Are you okay!?" I yell as I try to get to Phin as quickly as possible. Phineas begins swaying forward, so I do the quickest thing I could think of. I swiftly wrap my arms around his torso and drag him backwards. I try to sit down as steadily as possible for my uneasy brother. "Phin..." I say, panicking. Phineas begins squirming; I watch him as he leans over and starts retching.

I place my hand gently on his back as he continues to gag and such. "Phineas, what's wrong?" I panic, and he doesn't respond. I try to slip him off of me while still supporting him and keeping him off of the ground. I do my best to stand him up, while still leaning him forward slightly. I begin walking, letting him attempt to walk with me. He fails, however, stumbling around like someone who has had one too many drinks.

Once we get beside the house and in the shade, I lay Phineas on me again. He's already stopped retching mostly, but I'm still not sure if he feels sick.

I wait a moment to let him catch his breath. "Phineas, what the heck happened?" I ask. "I-I don't... I don't know..." He replies weakly. "We can sit here until you think you'll be okay. You sound weak..." I say. After a minute or two, Phineas grunts and turns in my arms, closing his tired eyes. "Should I... carry you inside?" I ask. He merely grunts, half asleep, so I try to gently pick him up bridle-style and get him inside. Thank goodness he's a light boy...

I sneak up to our room and sit on Phin's bed, keeping him in my arms.

"Phineas... I'm sorry, but forget what I said earlier. You are NOT okay... something just happened. I know what just happened, you changed. Your body changed... No, prepared. I don't know how to explain it, it's all just so... So frustrating! I-I'm sorry Phineas, this is all my fault. I'll let you sleep... We can talk about this in the morning." I whisper to him, closing my eyes to hold back tears.

I look down to see Phineas fast asleep in my arms. I scoot onto his bed and lay him next to me. I lift his head onto my chest and I hug him, being so very glad he's okay. Sighing, I close my eyes and let myself drift off to sleep as well.


	6. Stating Facts

Phineas' P.O.V.

I wake up, eventually getting into deeper and deeper thought, bringing us back to where I was at the beginning of my little autobiography moment.

Then I start paying attention to the nauseating feeling that has set in my stomach. Last night was torture.

How am I going to live on like this? Ferb told me my body was, "changing. No, preparing," which was scary on it's own. Then there's the full moon. Everything adds up to what I was hoping wouldn't be, but I'm pretty sure it is. Maybe we can call up Baljeet and talk about a sleepover so he can get a blood sample or something. But I'm definitely going to talk to Ferb first... Just in case. He said he knew what was going on... Maybe he's brave enough to tell me by now.

I'm startled when I hear my alarm clock begin to sound. I get up and go over to turn it off, watching Ferb open up his eyes. I begin walking over to the bathroom to complete my morning routine.

Ferb's P.O.V.

I wake up next to Phineas, who had gotten up and was turning off the alarm. He walks to the bathroom door across the hall and I sit up, watching him.

Then I remember.

I remembered why I was here in Phineas's bed instead of mine. I really hope Phineas didn't hear the last part of what I said last night, about discussing what happened in the morning. Every time I try to think of how to explain it, it makes me slightly nauseous. But luckily we have about a month until the next full moon, so I can probably figure this out. I just need Baljeet!

Phineas walks in, bringing me out of my trance-like state. He walks over as I watch him, and he sits next to me.

"About yesterday... You at some point said you knew what was going on? Or at least I thought you did..." He says. I swallow hard, still not sure what to answer.

"Y-yeah... uhm, well... I'm not completely sure of anything. A-all he said that I can remember is something about..." I say, but my throat is too tight to continue. "About..." he says softly after a few seconds. He knows I'm scared.

"Therianthropy." I say blandly, looking down at my hands and playing with the nail of my thumb.

"What?" He says alarmed. I sigh, wishing it wasn't so and wishing it was just a dream. But it's been made clear that Phineas has been cursed with werewolfism and he may have to live with it the rest of his life. Unless of coarse Baljeet can help create a cure, but even then, it would probably only be temporary.

I look over to Phineas who is looking down at the floor emotionless.

"I'm sorry... I..." I try to speak, but I don't know what to say.

"No, Ferb. You have nothing to be sorry about. I... I know. I know I have were-animal blood in me now. I know why the moon did that to me. But we shouldn't dwell on it." He says. He stands up and walks to our door. He puts his hand up to the doorknob, but doesn't turn it.

He turns his head to look at me.

"Come with me, I have an idea. If there's anybody who can help me..." He says. "It's Baljeet." I finish for him. He gives a small smile and turns the knob, walking out, and I follow him.


	7. Baljeet

I walk up to Baljeet's door behind Phineas. He knocks, and a few seconds later, Baljeet answers.

"Oh, hello friends!" He greets with a smile. He opens the door and lets us in. "I'm so glad you guys are here, my mom just left to go see a movie. I'm staying here to watch the house while she's away, but it's kinda lonely."

We all take a seat in his bedroom, Baljeet on a stool and Phineas and I on his bed next to him.

"Okay, so uh, we have a bit of a problem…" I say nervously. I don't know what Phineas wants said or not said, heck, I don't even know how he feels about this. Actually, now that I think about it, he's been awful quiet...

"Okay… So what's the problem?" Ballet asks. I look at Phineas as if telling him he should say what he wants. "Ehm, a few nights ago, we were kidnapped and taken to a place where I was shot with some sort of machine." He says slowly.

"Are you okay? What was the machine for!?" Baljeet exclaims, hoping his friend is okay. "I'm… I'm okay right now. But we need your help for future events." Phineas says. I watch him as he speaks, noticing a slight tremble in his bottom lip. Baljeet gives Phineas a weird look, and then he looks to me and back to Phin. "Do you know what to do about forms of werewolfism?" He asks.

Baljeet sits there, eyes slowly widening more and more, and his jaw starts to open. When Baljeets realizes, he shuts his mouth and eyes and looks at Phineas. "W-what..? I don't think I understa—" "During the next full moon, I'll turn into a monster! Werewolfism! What is there to not understand!?" Phineas yells, suddenly breaking down into tears.

"Woah, Phineas! What the heck just happened!?" I say as I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I-I'm a monster! My dad made me a monster. How am I supposed to feel about this!? I could hurt you, I could hurt Baljeet, I could hurt mom and dad! I could hurt Isabella! I could hurt Buford! Heck, I could KILL any of you! What am I gonna do!?" He cries even harder. I put my arm around him and try to comfort him, while still being shocked at how easily he broke. I have literally never seen him cry! But after certain circumstances, I suppose anybody could become prone to falling apart.

"I'm really sorry Phineas, I was just kind of shocked! I really didn't expect you to say that… I'm sorry…" He says shamefully as he rubs his arm uncomfortably. Phineas wipes his eyes with his sleeve and sniffles before looking up at Baljeet. "You're fine, 'Jeet. I was the impulsive one, you were just genuinely shocked. If anybody should be sorry here, it's me…" He says. He continues to wipe his tears with his sleeve.

"No. Nobody here is at any sort of fault. I know I would not be happy talking about something like this if it happened to me. But it happened to you. And I'm really sorry. But you just need to stay out of the moonlight once a month! You'll be okay, Phin. I promise. I won't let anything happen to you. Ever." I say as I hug him. "And I promise I'll help in any way I can. I don't really ever see you sad, but when I do, I know it's bad." Baljeet adds.

Phineas gives us a small smile within his tears as he pulls Baljeet and me into a big group hug.


	8. Consultation

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave a review and tell me what you think of the story so far; I always love hearing from my audience! :). (Also, please inform me of any spelling errors. I try not to let any slip by, but sometimes there's a thing or two that needs changed!)**

* * *

Phineas' P.O.V.

"I know I've done some research on werewolfism at some point…" Baljeet says as he looks through his bookshelf. "Ah, here it is!" He exclaimed as he grabs 'Werewolfism 101'.

"There's a book called werewolfism 101?" I ask, honestly surprised. "You'd be surprised at what kind of books people create." Baljeet says with a smile.

"Well, come on then. Read it," Ferb urges. "Okay okay," Baljeet says in return.

"No... No... Definitely not!" Baljeet mumbles while reading, frustrated. He suddenly slams the book shut, throws it on his bed, groans, and flops down next to it.

"What?" Ferb asks worriedly.

"I'm really sorry, you guys. I figured this book would be useful like the rest on my shelf, but it's just a load of crap. I looked under the cures chapter and all there was, was stabbing them with something silver or shooting them with a silver bullet, and I would not do that if my life depended on it." Baljeet says sorrowfully.

"Well..." I say, and then pause. "You tried, it's not your fault. It's mine..." I say, trying to sound like I was NOT about to cry. But of coarse, Ferb saw right through, and somehow Baljeet did too.

"Please don't go sad on me... I promise I'll find a way to help you, even if I didn't have anything to do with this. I have a theory though..." Baljeet pauses and thinks. I quickly wipe the tear that I only just realized was falling from my eye, until he starts explaining again. "If memory serves, I have some sort of blood description device around here from when I was creating prototypes for the one I gave to the hospital to improve their efficiency to get community service credits last year." Baljeet explains. "If we use that on a blood sample of your human form, we should find some sort of germ-like substance attaching itself to your blood cells. Maybe my machine can give us an idea of what the other machine put in you and we can create a cure of some sort for you."

"Okay!" Ferb agrees. I nod my head and give Baljeet a smile.

"Okay. I'll get my syrinnnnnnge..." Baljeet says, suddenly nervous. He then freezes. "H-how do you feel about needles?" He asks nervously while giving me a guilty-ish look.

"It's okay Baljeet, I don't mind needles. They don't really bother me." Baljeet sighs of relief. "Okay. Sorry, I didn't want to walk into the room with a big 'ol needle without making sure it was okay with you to do this..." He says as he gives me a hug and walks out of the room to get the syringe.

When he comes back in, he sits next to me. He places a band-aid and cotton ball down on the side table next to us.

"Okay, I sterilized it. Now to find where to put it. May I see your wrist, please?" He asks. I put my wrist and let him grab it, and soon after, he sticks it into my clearly seen vein in my wrist. "I don't remember much from my doctor phase, but I know for sure that when drawing blood, you take it from a bigger vein for a better chance to see anything that may be in the blood. Plus, this one is right on the surface, so I know exactly where to put the needle..." He explains to draw my attention from the blood being taken from my arm, like doctors do, and it actually worked. "There we go!" He says. He takes it out of my wrist and puts the cotton ball on the bleeding hole. "Hold this here for a sec..." He says.

"Okay..." I say and grab it. It dab it on there, squeezing it and letting it bleed a bit. Then I wipe it up, and Baljeet puts the band-aid on me.

"Sweet! I never knew how handy doctoral experience could be in everyday life. But anyway, I'll take this to that machine. It takes a while, though... That's why it's just a prototype." Baljeet says.

He walks over to his closet and pulls out a metal box and puts it on his desk. He then wipes it off and plugs it into an outlet. Once it turns on, Baljeet squirts the blood out into a little cup, and puts it in the machine. A few clicks and beeps later, Baljeet turns around to face us with a smile. "I can't believe this stuff is useful. I'm just so happy, I have no idea why..."

"You have the right, Jeet! You should be proud of yourself." Ferb says with a smile. "Yeah! Good job." I say happily.

"Unfortunately, we still have to wait. For now you guys should go home, my mom will be home soon and I don't think she wants to find I let friends over without her knowing..." He says. My smile quickly becomes a frown.

"Okay. But might I request something of you, Baljeet..?" I ask. "Sure, anything, Phin!" He says. "I want you to..." I say and pause, looking to Ferb, who was examining my eyes intensely. I was scared to say it, because Ferb could take this any which way, but it was for their safety. "I want you to build a cage... Or, a trap. Anything that, in case of emergency, I could be put in or on so I don't... Hurt anybody." I say sternly.

I look at Ferb and Baljeet, watching their expressions scream 'what the heck' at me, but I just stand there, waiting for a verbal reply.

"Wha- you can't be serious, Phineas..." Ferb says. "You don't think we will feel bad if we did that? No no no, we aren't caging you. Nobody cages my brother like an -" "Ferb! I AM an animal. Cage me like one. Please!" I cry again.

I've been a bit emotionally unstable because of hormones, but now, my life is crumbling before my eyes. I can already see it; Ferb and Baljeet refuse to cage or at least restrain me, I accidentally hurt them, and then the last people who don't think I'm a monster will hate me. These emotional fits will increase, and Ferb will become annoyed. He will yell at me, tell me to stop whining, and I'll get worse and worse, deeply depressed, and everything will spiral down until...

"Phineas? Yoo-hoo!" Ferb says, waving his hand in front of my face until I come to. "Oh! Uh, sorry... Got lost in thought there. What were you saying?" I ask.

"Baljeet was explaining that if you really felt it'd make everyone safer, he could create some sort of restraint that will be able to hold you back but not hurt you or trap you, like a cage or sticking you to some table." Ferb explains.

"Okay..." I say, beginning to space off again. "Phineas?" He asks.

"Uh, um yeah?" "Are you feeling okay? You've never spaced out like this before..." "Yeah, I'm fine. I just... I still don't know how to feel about this situation. Sorry, I'll try not to do it so much." I say as I look into his calming eyes.

"Well, okay." He says after a small bit. "For now, let's go home. Thanks for everything, Baljeet!" He says.

"Anything for my best friends!" He says with a smile. Ferb and I finally begin walking home.


	9. Something Else

**Sorry guys, I feel like this story is just weird and not too exciting. Or maybe I just feel that way because I don't really have any interaction with my readers so I don't know how many of you actually come back to check if I've published again, or if you just read what I currently have and then forget this exists. Because of this, I may end up stopping this story short. However I'm not sure yet, so I will continue to publishing every two to three weeks for now.**

 **But as of when this chapter is posted, I have gotten ONE comment on the last chapter which was from a guest. So, Guest, you know who you are ;D I appreciate the feedback! :)**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Phineas's P.O.V.

I walk home with Ferb, ready to just flop down and watch NetLix all night to get my mind off things, but by the time we're home, I'm suddenly extremely tired.

I walk over to my bed sleepily, until a sudden wave of heat comes over my body and my knees give out, dropping me lifelessly onto my bed, where I nearly instantly fall unconscious.

Ferb's P.O.V.

I come into the room to seem Phineas asleep on his bed. I walk over and sit next to him.

I watch him for a while as he sleeps, hugging his pillow, and jerking his leg around every so often. I guess he's having a nightmare.

I move over so I'm right next to him and keep watching him, wondering what could possibly be going on in his head. But yet, I'm hesitant to do anything, considering that fact that he needs as much sleep as possible.

Not long after... Mom comes in.

Crud.

"Hey, boys..." She pauses and looks to Phineas. "What's wrong with him?"

"Oh, he was just tired. We were uhhh... We we playing soccer. Phineas ran himself out and now he's really tired…" I lie.

Mom looks at me suspiciously, but shrugs it off.

Great. Not only have I lied, but I lied to someone who thinks they know I'm always telling the truth. And I always did tell the truth, but now, I don't.

Guilt sets in my stomach at the thought. But my stomach gains another feeling; one of sickness and regret, wishing I could have helped Phineas in some way so he wouldn't have been shot with the laser.

"Im sorry, Ferb…" Phineas says after a moment of my zoning out.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. You just lied to mom, something you swore yourself to never do, because of me"

"Its okay Phin. I'm actually more concerned about you at the moment," I sigh. "Ever since the laser hit you, I've been concerned. I mean, what if it did something else? Other than what we know? Or, even, what we THINK we know!" I panic a little, but I try to sound calmer.

Phineas remains quiet. I stare into his eyes, searching for a reaction, but there wasn't the Phineas flare in them anymore. In fact they seemed almost hollow and void of emotion. No happiness, no optimism... nothing

But then I noticed something. Something else, something I may have been missing this whole time, but it's been there, messing Phineas up, and giving me this terrible feeling. Something was definitely wrong. VERY wrong.

"Phineas, what is up with you? I mean, are you okay?" I ask sternly, honestly confused and craving answers. After a while, something boils up in me. I need answers, hope, I need that Phineas flare to comfort me.

Why isn't it there, Phin? What are you holding back? What are you doing?

"Answer me!" I finally yell, not mad, but a little upset, as well as mortified at his silence.

He suddenly clenches his fists, tightening his fingers around his bedsheets until his knuckles turn white, and his face becomes somewhat pale. "I'm… I'M... FINE!" He almost growls, loudly, and suddenly exploding with anger. And as his voice booms, his pupils shrink into slits, glaring down into the depths of my very soul.

 _Uh oh._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed it :D**


	10. Mom

**Hello! I'm back with another chapter! Sorry, I know it's short. I'll have a longer chapter next time, I promise.**

* * *

Ferb's P.O.V.

I watch in shock as Phineas suddenly grabs his head and closes his eyes, cutting off my trance.

"Dude, what is up with you!?" I ask with a shaky voice as I jump up onto the bed and hurry to the other side, hiding behind a pillow. I peek behind it to look at him.

He looks at me for a moment in pain, before falling like a ragdoll onto the floor with a loud thump. Then the room goes quiet.

"Phin?" I ask after a terrifying moment of silence. "Phineas?!" I say, standing up and running around the bed. I look at him only to find him lying on the floor motionless.

And of course, that is the moment mom decides to come running in. "What happened? I heard a loud noise up-" She stops when she sees Phineas on the floor, not looking too well. "Oh my gosh, what happened?!" She yells as she rushes over to him. She gets on her knees next to him, and looks at me. "WHAT. HAPPENED." She say, extremely stern this time.

I look to the floor. There's a thunderstorm in my head, swirling and growing, not knowing what to do, and just unable to process this situation at all.

"Ferb Fletcher if you don't open your mouth and spit it out in five seconds, I'm going to ground you until you do. That means no XBox, no computers, no sketchbooks, no toolbox, nothing but a room, a bed and a table, now I'll ask again. What happened?!" She says, as stern as before, but also with anger.

I don't blame her for being angry. And now I face the question; do I try to talk mom into not making me tell her, do I lie to get out of this completely, or do I tell the truth and break a promise to my brother who only wants the best for mom?


	11. Lies

**Hello to all! :)**

 **Sorry about last chapter being so short, I felt like something needed to be published but I wasn't really sure how to continue the story. So, I wrote what I could and published it. But now, before you today is a much longer, way earlier-published chapter here to fulfill your fanfictional needs! ;D Thanks for stopping by!**

* * *

Ferb's P.O.V.

 _I don't blame her for being angry. And now I face the question; do I try to talk mom into not making me tell her, lie to get out of this completely, or tell the truth and break a promise to my brother who only wants the best for mom?_

"I… he, uh…" I start, but I still don't know what to say. And I know that I will be sorry in the future, no matter what I do.

"Do we have to talk about this now? Phineas is waking up…" I point out as he actually wakes up. _Talk about good timing!_ "Are you okay? What happened?" She asks him. He doesn't respond, rather, stares at her.

She then lifts her head to face me. "Ferb, don't change the subject." She says in an annoyed tone.

Well, now we're down to two options.

"Okay, he had a… nightmare. He's probably distraught from just waking up…" I squeak, attempting to speak my lie. She looks at me suspiciously. "Ferb, I feel like you're hiding something. Why do you try to lie? Or is something just wrong?" She asks. I sigh, looking to the ceiling, hoping there would be a good excuse written on it... nope. "I-I.. I'm telling the truth, mom. I'm sorry, I'm just a little off because of a... family issue." I state blandly and tired of playing this game of 'who caves first'.

"Oh… So…" She says as she looks to Phineas who seemed better now and was fully awake. But he was listening to me that whole time, and now I feel even more guilty. "Well, are you okay anyway?" She asks Phin. He looks at her and then looks at me for a second, but then he looks at mom fast, like he just realized he was being talked to. "Oh, uh, yeah. Nightmare. Jeez…"

He rubs his head and starts to sit up. Mom helps him stand, and we all stand in a moment of silence before mom turns to walk out.

"Okay, well, I'm going to go then. Ferb, you're off the hook for now. But if you're comfortable, I'd like to know about your family issue? Or maybe I could talk to your dad about it?…"

"No!" I yell hastily. "I mean… He doesn't know. It's between me and my… cousin... only us. Please, mom, I promised I'd tell **nobody** …" I try, calmer.

"Well, okay then…" She says. "Call for me if you guys need anything." she says as she walks out and shuts the door. Phineas and I stand there, listening to the fading footsteps of mom walking down the stairs and closing the door to her bedroom.

And once we're sure she's out of hearing distance…

"Dude, what the heck?! Are you okay?" I ask.

"I don't know, I felt hot and I collapsed on my bed, next thing I remember you're talking and I wake up and talk to you a bit before… Well, I don't remember…" He says, sounding uncertain.

"Ugh, I feel sick to my stomach. What are we going to do?" I ask.

"I don't know, Ferb. But I'll figure something out. Just… give me some time to think…"

Just after he finishes his sentence, my phone rings. "It's Baljeet! Let's just hope he found something…"

"Hello? 'Jeet?" I ask. "Ferb? Uh, okay my mom is in bed. I know it's really late and you might have to sneak out, but you might want to see this for yourself just in case maybe I'm missing something." "Missing something?" I repeat.

"Uh, yeah. Can Phineas hear me right now?" He asks. "Uh…" I look over to him, as he plays with a loose string from the corner of his pillow.

"No." I reply.

"Okay. Just… come over, actually. With Phineas, of course. Ok, bye." He says. "Woah woah wait!" I stop him. "What?" "What's wrong? Did something happen? What did you find?" I ask.

"Well… Nothing! I didn't find anything in this sample!… and I'm scared of what might have to happen for us to actually get some answers." He says quietly.

I pause to take a breath and try and get this through my head. "O-okay, Baljeet. We'll be over, just… Give us a few minutes." I say. "Bye."

I close my phone and stare at the floor for a bit before my eyes make their way to Phineas, who was sitting on his bed, still playing with the string of the pillow.

I sigh before I say, "Okay, we're going to Baljeet's house. I know it's late, but it's a pretty normal thing for teenagers to sneak out, right? We'll be fine as long as we're quiet." I say in whisper.

I look at the time on my phone.

"It's been a few minutes since mom went to bed. We can wait here for around half an hour and then mom and dad will probably be asleep."

"Okay." Phineas replies.

As I walk over to my bed to sit down, I text Baljeet our plan. And once he says okay, all that is left to do is wait.

* * *

 **Hi! Me again. Just wondering, what would you have done different or the same if you were in Ferb's position in the last chapter/the beginning of this one? I'd love to know in a review! Although, you can also just think about it to yourself if you'd prefer. :) See y'all in the next chapter!**


	12. Sneaking Out

**Hello, it's me again! :3 I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Ferb's P.O.V.**

It is 10:30. Mom and dad are in bed, and the night is quiet.

Time to go.

"Phineas," I whisper. "Time?" He whispers back. "Yeah."

We start slowly getting up off of our beds to try not to make any noise as to not raise any suspicion. I then head for the window, slowly unlatching it.

"Wait, we're going out through the window!?" He whispers in disbelief. "What? This way, we won't have to sneak down those stupid creaky stairs. But now that I think about it, we should lay decoys just in case mom or dad decides to check on us or whatever…" I say.

I pull the covers back from my bed and place a few spare pillows under there, as does Phineas. I also put my green winter had on the pillow at the top of the blanket.

"Okay, let me get my flashlight just in case." I say as I walk to my bookcase to check for a flashlight anywhere. Once I find one i fit it in my pocket as well as I can and lift the window slowly.

I get up on the windowsill. "Coming?" I ask and I start sneaking out.

I stand on the roof and wait while Phineas makes his way out as well. Once we're both up and sitting on the edge, we hop off and into the grass.

"Okay, let's go…" I whisper as I walk up right next to the house. Phineas follows me as I lead us from house to house, being careful not to make any noise, since curfew was almost an hour ago. I finally spot Baljeet's house, and as I run towards it, I watch a side window open up.

I slide into the window and Phineas does soon after, and then we head to Baljeet's room. He turns on the light and we all sit down.

"Finally, some good light!" Phineas whispers. "Yeah. I'm not very happy with myself for actually sneaking you guys in here, but it needed to be done… Just try to stay as quiet as possible." Baljeet says as he gets up and tiptoes over to his desk.

"Okay, this here are everything in your blood." Baljeet said as he handed me paper. I looked at all of the components, not noticing anything out of the ordinary. Phineas read it over my shoulders, but he seemed confused as well.

"What is this? There's nothing different… salts, water and protein is plasma, red blood cell components, white blood cell components, platelets, oxygen…" I say to list a few.

"Exactly." He says, matter-of-factly.

"Which is why I pose the question, with a terrible but… I mean, pretty legit answer. What do we need to do to find out what's actually there?" He asks, worried.

I return to my neutral face and look to Phineas, who doesn't seem too pleased.

"There's got to be another way."

"There's none that I can think of. How would we get a specific something, but from the source?" Baljeet questions. Phineas pauses.

Baljeet sighs. "Maybe we could just leave this alone? It doesn't seem to be affecting you in daily life and it should only come out in the light of a full moon." Baljeet says.

I frown and look at Phineas for his reaction.

"Well, uh, I wouldn't say it's not affecting me. A few hours ago, the strangest thing happened." He starts. "But I think Ferb had the better perspective. I have no idea what happened"

"Well, we were talking and then suddenly he just blew up on me. He says he doesn't remember it, but his eyes were red slits as sharp as knives and he looked angry. He was also noticeably pale… He glared at me, yelled in pain and just collapsed to the ground. Then he woke up and he was normal…" I explain.

"Oh…" Baljeet says after a moment. "Well, if it IS affecting you, we need to do something about it and quick…" Baljeet worries.

"So how are we going to do this?" Phineas speaks up.

"Well, I was thinking we wait until the next night of a full moon, and then… Well, ya know…" Baljeet says. "Anyway, all we can do is wait. And try to control yourself. We don't want anybody finding out about you, it could result in bad consequences." Baljeet informs.

"Okay." I say. I get up and Phineas does too, and we head for the window. "See you tomorrow." He whispers. "See ya." I whisper in reply. Then Phineas and I are off once again, sneaking back into the night.


	13. The Plan

**Oh my gosh guys I am so so sorry you had to wait so long! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I promise there will be at least 3 chapters this week to try and make up for it! Okay?**

* * *

Ferb's P.O.V.

We get to the house, and then I realize we need to get in through the downstairs window or door.

"Okay we need to be SUPER slow and careful." I warn as I slowly and as quietly as I can start opening the screen door. Phineas silently follows behind me.

We creep up the stairs, making sure not to creak them, and we make our way to our room. I take the pillows out from under my covers and he does too and we put them back. I then sit on my bed and Phineas lays back on his.

"What are we gonna do…" I whisper sadly to myself after a long sigh.

"I don't know… We should probably do what Baljeet was getting at, though." Phineas replies.

My eyes shoot open and I quickly sit up. I stare at him for a second. "Are you crazy? No. That is not happening." I whisper sternly.

Phineas doesn't respond, he just stays there and continues to stare at the ceiling with a blank expression. I look back to the wall where I was originally looking, a nasty feeling setting in my stomach again.

What are we gonna do?

 **Time Jump - 12 days later**

I wake up and rub my eyes. I then look around.

Odd, I wasn't woken up by a pillow… My alarm? I sit up and stop my alarm and look at what I thought would be Phineas, but instead was an empty bed. "Phineas?" I say, but all I hear is silence. "Phineas!" I call again as I run down the stairs and into the kitchen. I spot mom cooking something.

"Oh, good morning Ferb." She greets with a smile. "Uh, Good morning. Mom, where's Phineas?" I ask quickly. "Oh yeah! He told me to tell you. He walked over to Baljeet's house about an hour or so ago." She said.

"Okay. I'm gonna go meet him. Bye!" I say. I run out the front door and throw it shut. I sprint down the sidewalk and when I finally reach Baljeet's house, I knock on the door. I hear a few voices as they get closer, and eventually, the door is opened by Baljeet.

"Ah! Ferb!" He says with a smile. "Hi. Phineas?" I ask. Phineas peeks out from behind Baljeet. "Yeah?" He says.

I sigh. "What are you doing here? Why did you come here so early, and without even waking me up? I thought we were going to solve this together." I ask. "Well, I just figured you wouldn't want to be here while we thought up a plan." He explains.

"Why wouldn't I want to help to figure out a plan" "Because it involves this..." Phineas says nonchalantly as he raises his hands into view to reveal a link of heavy chains.

"What is that..?" I ask. "No. Give me those," I say as I try to reach for them. We try to wrestle the chain out of each other's grip until Phineas yanks it from me and pushes me off of him. "You aren't ever using those, and Baljeet... I'm disappointed in you. Why would you go along with this!?" I ask.

"Well, first of all I'm sorry, okay? I feel bad too, but if we can get his blood sample while he's transformed, run it through the machine and find out what his dad did to him? Then we'd be able to actually help. Besides, if this is effecting Phineas's daily life then wouldn't making him completely himself be a nice thing to have again? Ferb, don't do things for yourself. We need to think of Phineas right now. And he says he wants this done so he doesn't run the risk of hurting anyone." Baljeet rants. Phineas looks at my shyly and nodds in agreement.

I stand there dumbfounded that what he said was true. I do and will feel extremely guilty that this happened, but would this really make things that much better? For Phineas and for me?

"Fine..." I say, giving in. "You will contain him and put him under full-moon moonlight ONE TIME and ONE TIME ONLY. Then, we test the blood. We find a cure. We cure him. Then this entire thing never will have happened and everything is back to normal..." I condition.

"Okay." Baljeet says. "Follow me."

We walk into his bedroom, which looks the same as it did last night.

"So, is anybody gonna fill me in?" I ask.

"Oh, yeah. So what is going to happen is in about two weeks, or the next day of a full moon, we will prepare these chains and chain Phineas... somewhere. We haven't figured that out yet, but we'll do it right as the sunset starts. From there, we monitor Phineas's conditions as well as document them with everything Phineas feels and does to make sure he's okay during the transformation..." Baljeet continues. "And that's when things get tricky. We won't know how strong the wereanimal will be, but he'll be stronger than us and if he manages to escape the chains then we have a HUGE problem. Then, there's getting the blood which will be harder since he will not be happy with it and will fight, squirm and bite at us." Baljeet concludes.

"Well, our bedroom window faces the way the moon rises. So if we could turn the closet thats on that wall into a keeping chamber and put some form of window that the moonlight can get in from, there'd be extra security if he does start breaking or slipping free from the chains..." I suggest.

"Okay. So we'll go with that! I suggest getting started right away so it can be heavily tested and we can be sure of it's security for actual use." Baljeet says.

"Okay. Sound okay, Phineas?" I ask. He nods.

"Okay. Nice seeing you guys! Text me when it's finished; we can start testing at around noon tomorrow."


	14. Building

Ferb's P.O.V.

We walk home and then we get to work. However, I still felt horrible for it and almost couldn't bring myself to build.

We decided that I would work my magic and make it bigger on the inside, so Baljeet and I could stay a safe distance from Phineas. So once I've done that, I call up Buford and have him meet us at the junk yard to help us bring scrap metal home. He agrees for the price of a candy bar a trip, so now we're set. We start walking to meet him

"I'm here, now where's my pay?" He asks. I hand him the chocolate bar and he puts it in his pocket. "Ok." He says. "Okay, we need you to pull this..." I say as I point to a heavy-duty hand trolley with big metal pieces tied together on it.

"Hi Phineas... Whatcha doin?" Isabella asks. We all look to her. "Nothing." Phineas replies simply, but Isabella doesn't buy it.

"Okay, that is very unlike you. Is something wrong? Does it have to do with that?" Isabella asks. "It's nothing Isabella, I don't feel like explaining it right now. We just need to get this home..." Phineas explains.

"That's a bit better. But what would you do with that?" She asks again. "And what have you been doing lately? You haven't really come out to your backyard very much recently. But when you do come outside, you have this look of urgency like you need to be somewhere quick..." Isabella says.

"I'm sorry Isabella, but I told you. I don't want to explain right now. Maybe... later. When I'm not this stressed. Ok?" Phineas pleads. Isabella sadly nods. "Well, if you guys need anything, call me..." Isabella says. "Wait, what ARE you doing with this stuff?" Buford asks. "Wait, you don't even know yet you let them rope you into this blindly?" Isabella asks.

"Hey, I got a candy bar outta this. I know what I'm doing," Buford concludes. "Oookay... well, goodbye I guess." Isabella says as she smiles and waves. Then she begins walking away.

once she's gone, we get Buford set to pull our metal. We do this several times, before Buford gets too tired out, so I give him an extra 'good work' candy bar and we let him go. Then its back to work.

We stand the metal pieces on every part of the wall and bolt them onto it. It works out well; we couldn't cover the area right next to the door and where Baljeet and I will be, so we'll have to chain Phineas well, but otherwise it'll work. We also cut out a little rectangle from the wall as a little window as well as we have metal bars bolted to the floor near the window that have been bent, so that we could wrap the chains around Phineas and tie them onto it. I look around in the room. Maybe putting in a light is a good idea, the sun is just setting yet its already super dark in here.

"Hey, Phi-" I ask as I turn around, but he wasn't there. "Phineas? Where'd you go?" I poke my head out from the doorway but there's no Phineas. I walk over to our door, open it, and walk out. I look all over the downstairs, but he's not there either. Maybe he went to Isabella's.

I pull out my phone and dial Baljeet as I begin to walk up the stairs. "Hello? Baljeet? Yeah, we're done." I inform him. "Good! Now we can test it out tomorrow." He says. "Hey, Baljeet. Do you think..." I say and then pause when I hear something and stop walking, as I'm right next to the bathroom door. "Ferb?" Baljeet asks worried. "Hold on..." I say. I listen again, and then I begin to hear that terrible noise again. "Baljeet I need to call you back." I say and then I flip my phone closed. I shove it in my pocket and open up the door to see what was going on.

"Phineas!?"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! What do you think so far? Reviews are appreciated! ;)**


	15. Odd

I run over to Phineas, who was sitting with his back up against the wall next to the open toilet.

"Phineas, what's going on?" I ask as I quickly walk over to him. I kneel next to him to get to his level.

"I don't know, while we were building the thing I started to feel kinda funny... then it turned into a terrible sick feeling in my stomach, and I didn't know what to do so I ran in here... ya know, just in case..." He explains.

"It's just pain in your stomach?" I ask. "Yeah. Maybe I ate something bad or something..." He suggests.

I ponder that for a moment. It hopefully is that, even though Phineas unfortunately would feel sick and nauseous all day tomorrow if he had in fact eaten something bad. Buy another dreadful thought pops into my head, just as I expected it would.

He wraps his arms around his stomach. I give him a questioning look. "It gets worse... every once and a while... though..." He says, breathing harder.

The worried thought gets stronger. I don't want to listen to it, though. I know it's just an over-reaction because of all the nonsense that's been happening around Phineas. But then again, you can never be too careful...

"Phineas, are you sure you're okay? Do you think you might throw up or... anything else?" I inquire. "I'm not sure. I still feel just as sick, if not more..."

"Okay, how about this. Let's get you to your bed and I can grab you the trashcan just in case. That way you'd at least be more comfortable than you are now. Then I can get you mom's heating blanket, heat should help your stomach." I say.

"Okay..." He replies before trying to get up. I grab his hands and help him up, his small pained groans feeding my concern for him. We walk to get him to the bedroom, slowly, and I gently lie him down.

He gets settled and I set our trashcan next to him, open, and then head downstairs to get Mom's heating blanket. But when I look around for mom to ask where it is, all the lights have been turned off downstairs. That means mom and dad have gone to bed, leaving me to find it on my own.

I search all the rooms but it's not on the couch or in any closets I've checked.

And that's when I hear a big _thump_ from upstairs.

I freeze. At first, I didn't know if I even heard it, or if something fell in the closet and echoed through the hall. But then I began to hear shuffling around, and a series of other thumps and thuds of different volumes. All from upstairs.

And to top off my confusion and fear, it was soon accompanied by a really loud and painful moan.

I bolt for the stairs, rushing to get up them and to our bedroom. As soon as I get to the hallway, however, the noises all stopped, like he was listening for me. I slowly put my hand on the doorknob and still listened, but I didn't hear anything but heavy breathing from behind the door...

"Phineas?" I say through the door, fear and concern in my voice. I'm left without an answer from my brother. "Phineas, are you okay in there?" I ask. I put my ear up to the door, but I don't hear anything.

I move my head away and slowly turn the doorknob, before opening the door slowly and quietly to poke my head into the room.

I gasp and I'm frozen with fear as I stare up into the fiery inferno in the eyes of a beast at least five times my size...


	16. The Chase

I stand there, completely frozen.

My heartbeat thumps loud in my head and I hold my breath.

After a second of silence, my attention is turned to a low grumble, immediately telling me to run. I dash down the hall just as he begins creeping towards me. He slowly slips his body through the barely big enough doorway, eventually allowing him to run down the hall and jump completely down the stair, shortening the distance between us.

I unlock the door, creating a loud click as I throw the front door open and take off.

I try to gain as much ground as possible as the monster has to get through the slim and short doorway, but he quickly begins catching up. I run down the street, taking quick and sudden turns as I weave through houses, but his flexible body helps him out.

I run into our back yard, skidding to a stop and looking back to the beast who was mid-air and hopping the fence with ease.

I feel myself tense up as he runs at me, but I manage to jump out of the way. He rams into the tree which disorients him for a second. I take this as an opportunity to run around the back of the tree, and do my best to climb up.

I try not to rustle the leaves as I climb to a branch that gives me a good view of the monster.

He looks around before putting his head low to the ground. And as he begins sniffing the ground like a dog, I completely freeze up.

If this thing can smell me, then there is no way I'm safe.

For a split second, my phone vibrates.

And that is when it starts ringing softly from my pocket, interesting the monster a few feet below me, and making me fear for my life.

I pull my phone out and decline Baljeet's call as fast and discretely as I possibly can, but the monster's attention has already been turned.

To _me._

I scoot backwards as fast as I can as monster jumps up and bites onto the branch, right where I was standing.

I jump out of the tree, causing a sharp pain to spread from my ankle. However, I get up and pull myself together as fast as I can. I look back to see the monster ripping the huge branch easily out of the tree, and throwing it my direction. I stop in my tracks as it lands too close to me. I dash back down the yard to the other side, pulling out my phone and answering Baljeet's incoming call.

Once monster is running at me I begin climbing the fence, I hop it, and answer.

"Baljeet, Baljeet! I need help right now, I... Phineas..." I try to talk, but all this running isn't making it any easier to breath let alone talk. I look back to the monster who was right on my tail. I dash around the building and try to make it to our house.

All the while, Baljeet had been yelling, "What's going on?!" and "Hello?!" Over the receiver.

"Baljeet, Phineas is... He's a! He's not Phineas!" I yell through pants. Baljeet seems to get the picture as his end goes quiet.

My panting becomes louder as I hide behind the edge of a building. He skids past, but by the time he looks back through the space in between the close buildings, I'm gone. I try to calm my breathing as the monster's loud breathing gets closer. I can only assume he's sniffing his way in between the buildings, so I scoot around to the other side.

"Baljeet... something, I don't know what, but SOMETHING happened and now Phineas is HUGE!" I whisper, frustration and fear obvious in my voice. I go to the corner of the house and peek around it, thinking monster would be there, but he was nowhere in sight.

And the worst of it, I could not longer hear him either.

"So he's transformed? It's not even a full moon! Either way, we need to get him into the room if at all possible! I'll try and run over." He says.

"Okayy- AAH!" I begin to yell as I spot monster who was silently creeping around the corner that my back was previously turned to. I start running again, but at least I have a bit more energy. I dash around the houses, weaving in between every house, until I eventually hide behind a wall as he thinks I ran around the house in the same weaving manner. I run straight, aiming for our house, until he cuts me off.

I skid to a stop, jumping behind the nearest house and continue running towards our house until suddenly, I see someone running towards me.

Baljeet!

He runs over to me, his face turning to one of question. We slow to a stop, hiding behind a building. "Where'd Phineas go?" Baljeet whispers, but I put my hand over his mouth to keep him quiet as I listen.

And there it is; every time he touches the grass, it gets rustled a bit. And it's getting very loud.

I grab Baljeet's wrist and drag him with me as we dash down the last house and over to mine. I nearly trip and fall several times, earning me a concerned look from Baljeet, but I just continue running. I help Baljeet hop the backyard fence. "What are we doing this for?! Phineas is huge, he can jump over this!" Baljeet complains worriedly.

"Trust me, Jeet." I say as Phineas comes leaping over the fence right behind us.

We continue running towards the front door, but now that it's a straight run and not a twisted and turned one, his strength is a huge advantage and his size helps even more. We burst through the gate and sprint even faster to the front door.

Just before we make it to the doorway, I almost swear I felt a warm blow of air from behind me. But he was struggling to run through the door which gave us the slight upper hand. We sprint down the upstairs hall and into my bedroom, where be begin opening the door.

"How will we get him here? Or chain him? He could clay through this door in a second..." Baljeet worries.

"Don't worry, I don''t think this monster is very smart yet. I mean he's never been a being before. We could probably get him to hit this wall while aiming for one of us. Though I don't think he'll fall for it too many times, so we'll have to layer the door and this half of the room with metal as well-" I finish just as we hear heavy breathing and grunting. Just then, the beast comes barreling into the room.

"Go!" I yell as I point. Baljeet jumps that direction as I stand right in His way. I swiftly jump into the metal room. I grab a chain and stand at the end of the room. I throw the chain his direction as he runs, and as he sprints full-force, I jump out of the way.

Once again, he clumsily slams into the metal and falls over onto his side.

I take this as an opportunity to chain his foot to the floor. Or at least, that's all I could manage before he tried getting up and swiping his claws at me.

I run (slash jog at this point) to the other side of the room, and then I get down onto the floor and lay down.

"Are you okay?" Baljeet asks as he leans down over me. I sigh heavily. "I basically just ran around town twice trying to keep my distance from a were-monster, as well as nearly got scratched, rammed or killed by him countless times and you really ask me that question?" I say, annoyed, but also somewhat amused.

He holds out his hand and he helps me up.

We both watch in silence as the monster did his best to tug his chain loose and attack Baljeet or I, but he doesn't seem to be succeeding. "Good thing this room is sound-proofed..." I comment.

After a short pause, I walk towards my bed and Baljeet goes too, sitting on my bed with me. "So what are we gonna do with Phineas? How did this even happen to him?" Baljeet asks. But at the word 'Phineas', I freeze up.

"No." I say. "What?" "No. That is not my Phineas. Please don't call this thing that name..." I say. Suddenly, my eyes sting slightly as tears well in my eyes.

"That's... not Phineas anymore... oh my gosh..." I say, almost ready to burst into tears, but I do my best to show no weakness.

I look to Baljeet, who in return gives me a look of compassion. "I know how much you love him and you care about him. I'm sure he'll transform back. Maybe he'll be back in an hour or something. Did he seem really mad or upset before... _this_ happened?" Baljeet asks.

I shake my head 'no'. "I found him in the bathroom. He said his stomach was hurting him, but he didn't seem very unhappy; just uncomfortable... I helped him to his bed, and told him I'd be right back with a heating blanket because I figured if he had something, it'd help him." The tears suddenly come back as I look to the blanket that seemed carelessly thrown to the floor; underneath of which was what looked to be a piece of torn orange fabric. "I wasn't even there for him! I heard thumps and groans, so I tried to get up here as fast as I could, but... I was too late. I opened the door and I was face to face with that... thing." I say, trying not to let out a sob.

Baljeet wraps his arms around me, and I wrap mine around him. I accidentally let a tear slip, but when it did, it felt so good. Soon enough, more and more fell from my eyes until it was obvious that I was totally sobbing.

"He doesn't deserve this..." I whisper.

"I'm sure everything will be okay... we can take this as an opportunity to get his blood sample. That way, you'll never have to actually watch him transform or anything." He says with a compassionate smile; I give him a weak smile in return before hugging him even tighter.


	17. Anxiety

We end our hug and continue to sit silently.

"I'm gonna go get what I need. Will you be okay here alone?" Blajeet asks.

I give him my emotionless thumbs up, and as he walks out towards the door, I look to what we call the metal room. Then Baljeet gasps as he is near the door. He quickly looks behind the open door.

"What?" I whisper. "I swear I heard something..." He says as he looks all around, but doesn't seem to find anything. "I guess it was nothing... Oh, wait! PErry is right here!" Baljeet says as he slowly continues out the door. He picks up the platypus and takes him downstairs. I get up and close my bedroom door while he creeps down the stairs, and then I walk over to the closet. I open the door just a crack to check on my... the... were-thing.

I stare up at him for a bit, taking in his appearance. Pale... scales, maybe? were shimmering off his back in the moonlight. His lion-like mane, turning into a line of fur running down his spine, was just as white. Same goes for his four deer-like ears, his feathered wings, his wolf-like head, etc; everything, save his black eyes and angry red iruses, was pure white.

I begin to wonder what Phineas actually was. He wasn't any one specific animal; he had a wide variety of animal traits. He might as well be somewhat of a draconequus, but I can't be sure.

I continue to watch as he chews as his chain, tries slamming his sides into the walls, tugs at the chain, but his struggles remain useless.

 _"He." I have to come up with something better. We can't call him "Monster," "Were-thing" or "He" forever._

 _Not forever. No no no... no not forever. Not forever..._

Reality almost slips away from me as the world begins spinning and my thought process comes to a halt. I step back from the door as I stare at it with wide eyes, almost as if it did something to cause all of this.

"Not forever! He can't be this way forever, he can't... I won't..." I speak somewhat loud through gasps as I suddenly begin hyperventilating, clenching my fists tight around my hair and squeezing my eyes shut. I hold my head tighter as I face the ceiling, I face back down at the floor, I swing my head left and right, "No, nonono... nooo, not forever," I place my feet wherever necessary to keep my jolted motions from making me fall over. I slow down until I'm just staring at the ground, panting heavily, unable to think straight.

Then suddenly, something sparks up from this anxiety attack; something unexpected, but at the same time, completely epected.

Anger.

I continue to stand in the same position, only allowing my face to move as it changes from fear to fury in seconds. _Phineas wouldn't be going through this if it weren't for his blasted father. Phineas wouldn't have accidentally lashed out and felt it necessary to apologize for someone... some **thing** else's actions. He wouldn't have to avoid the moon on certain days. He wouldn't have had to experience this sickness; this agony; this torture as his mind was changed from it's gentle nature to an urge to kill... probably every month if he was actually going to be stuck with were-animal blood in him..._

 _forever..._

I groan as my mind trails back to that one word; my thoughts are then stopped by my bedroom door slowly opening and someone tiptoe-ing in.

"Are you okay?" Baljeet asks as he gently closes the door behind him. I stare at him emotionless, before finally speaking, "that was quick! How did you get the stuff so fast?" "Um... I was gone for maybe half an hour to an hour..." He says slowly. I continue to stare at him, confused and astonished.

Time really goes fast when you're in a state of panic.

"Ferb, I'm starting to worry about you. I mean, I expect you to be freaked out. Phineas is stuck with his condition and you want to protect him and you can't exactly do that... but you're acting strange." He says. "First of all, you suddenly can keep up whole conversations. Then you go crying and hugging, which I guess is understandable. But now you're so frustrated you're unable to manage your emotions..." He points out.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't mean to act odd. I just don't know what to think, what to feel... what to do. It's freaking me out, and I don't know, I guess I just feel like I'm losing my mind over this. Phineas is my little brother, and I want to be the protective big brother he deserves but I just... **can't**." I say in a quick rant.

"Okay, well if you think you need help, hit me up. In other news, I got the equipment." He says to change the subject. He lifts the machine and the sterilized needles onto my bed as I grab a fold-up side table and set it up next to the closet.

"We should put this stuff in there." Baljeet instructs as he once again grabs his supplies. I hesitantly nod and lift the table into the room.

"So... how are we going to get this sample?" I ask. "Well... I don't know if you'll like it, but anesthesia sound like a good idea." Baljeet says as he picks something up from behind the blood-test machine.

"Anesthesia?" I repeat. "Yeah, the drug doctors use to put their patients to sleep." Baljeet replies. **(I have no idea if that's right but oh well)** "And how are you going to get that into him?" I ask. "Well, that's what you may not like. I mean, it won't harm him or anything, but one of will have to, uh... Shoot him with this." He says as he holds up a little toy-gun looking thing. The word 'shoot' makes me tense.

"I'll do it." I say after a moment of silence. Well, between us two. Phineas was still working on getting free, which he still couldn't figure out how.

Baljeet looks at me for a few seconds, shocked. "Huh... I thought you'd, ya know, refuse..." He finally speaks. "Why would I refuse? This is for the best." I say. I grab the thingy from Baljeet.

"So what does this do? Where do I put it?" I ask. "Well, when you pull the trigger, it shoots a syringe. Once that syringe is in him, it'll automatically empty it's contents into Ph... into his bloodstream. Doesn't matter where he's hit. After that, he should be out cold in seconds." Baljeet explains.

I try my best to silently sigh.

I put my hands out, pointing the syringe shooter thing in Phin's direction, trying my best to aim for the side of his huge animalistic body...

* * *

 **Hallo! :D Hope you enjoyed yet another chapter. I know it's confusing what Phineas looks like in his were-form. Who knows, maybe some day in the future I could try and draw him and put it as the cover of the book just to add a visual?**

 **Anyway, reviews are always appreciated. See ya! :)**

 **P.S. I couldn't find out what it was doctors actually use on patients to knock them out. All I saw was anesthetics and anesthesia so Idk blah bloop**


	18. Sleepless (I know, it's kinda short)

Phineas was knocked out after a few seconds, and Baljeet did what he needed to do. He then left, and I locked the doors and turned out all the lights before getting into bed.

But I couldn't sleep.

When Baljeet finds the thing in Phineas that makes him change, Baljeet will have to begin creating a cure. But even then, it probably will take a really long time to make one. And with school about to start, that puts a lot of pressure onto Baljeet.

I try to think about the future and even some what-ifs.

In about a week and a half, there is suppose to be the at-school sleepover thing that the school set up to welcome the freshmen; Seniors were given the task of showing them around. Phineas was looking forward to helping with that, and I'm sure he wouldn't want to disappoint anyone, but with his... 'condition', he probably couldn't make it to the school unless it happen to be a really cloudy night.

I sigh to myself before looking at my phone.

 ** _(1) Unread messages_**

I open the text reading it through, before my eyes grow wide. The text was sent from Isabella, who claimed she texted Phineas a few times a while ago but never got a response. She says she even tried calling him, to no avail.

I stare at the message and read it several times over, trying to think of what to say.

Should I just tell her Phineas wasn't feeling well and went to bed early? Or maybe she'd buy it if I said Phineas left his phone out in the garage or something? Nah, she knows Phineas isn't that forgetful.

I start typing, trying my best not to lie. Though the best I can do in this situation, is not tell the whole truth and only part. That's not lying, right?

I explain to her that Phineas wasn't feeling well so he went to his bed much earlier than usual and that he would most likely check his phone in the morning. I try to make it seem like no big deal by also telling her not to worry, and that Phineas would probably be fine by lunchtime.

I set my phone down and close my eyes in attempt to sleep, hoping that by the time he woke up, Phineas would be okay.

* * *

Hello! So if it wasn't obvious before, I was kind of making the story up as I went along just to get the story out there. Now, however, I have a plan and the next chapter will set that in motion. I hope you enjoy!

P.S. The rest of the chapters will start moving this story faster than it has been since I know exactly where I'm going. So with that said, have a good day! :)


	19. My Dear Brother

**Okay so since I can't math OR science right, I put "A week and a half". Well, a new moon takes about two weeks to become a full moon *Derp* let's just pretend it says "two weeks" there.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy! This is pretty much a brotherly love chapter, because I love playing with Phineas and Ferb's close relationship. And sorry again for the wait. I'll be publishing way more frequent and with longer chapters like this one in the future. Aight? :)**

* * *

Ferb's P.O.V.

I wake up slowly, still tired from the night before. That's right... I had stayed up way later than normal.

Realization strikes and I shoot up from my bed, ready to race to Phineas, but I backtrack and grab a blanket from his bed first just in case.

Slowly, I put my hand on the doorknob and turn it. I look into the room but don't see anyone. I take a few quick steps into the room and do a double-take, frantic for a split second, until I spot Phineas in the corner directly to my right. As I had guessed, Phineas was not dressed, but at least his legs were up to his chin to covering his exposed body.

I walk over to the sleeping boy, trying to put the blanket around him without looking. Once I was sure he was covered in the blanket, I opened my eyes and sat right next to him. I wrap my arm around his side with a happy sigh and pull him close, resting his head on my shoulder rather than the cold metal wall.

It was when I felt a small shuffle next to me that I realized I had completely zoned out for who knows how long. I turn my gaze to my waking brother.

With a tired hum, he stops moving and his eyes slowly begin to open.

"Phineas?" I say softly, catching the ginger's attention. He looks at me with confused and weary eyes, and I can't help but feel bad. "You okay?" I ask, though the answer may have been a bit too obvious.

"I... what happened?" He asks. I stare at him, trying to think of an answer, while trying not to let my emotions through my expression.

"Well, you uh… Well, there was a bit of an incident last night. But everything's okay now…" I try to reassure him, but all I get is sadness from his suddenly downcast stare as he turns his head away. I know that he knows I'm purposefully giving him a very nonspecific answer, and he must know that this 'incident' was something he wouldn't want to know about.

After a moment, I decide to try and ask my question again. "Are you okay? Does anything hurt?" I ask quietly yet sternly.

"I'm… okay," Phineas obviously tried to find better words, which almost scares me. He has a habit of doing the exact thing I do; downplay something if it might hurt or worry others, but I don't need that right now. What I need, is to know my brother's true state and help if at all possible.

"Phineas," I say, interrupting his thoughts. "...be completely honest with me, Phin," I instruct. He stares at me momentarily before sighing.

"I feel like I was hit by a truck," he says truthfully, letting his head gently fall onto my shoulder, "Everything aches."

With a pitied sigh, I respond, "I'm so sorry, Phin…" "Don't be," He looks up at me with sympathetic eyes. "It's not like you could have done anything about it."

There was truth in his last statement, but it didn't keep me from feeling like I could have done something, even if it was small, for Phineas. A thought comes into my head, and I decide to immediately take action.

"Do you think you can stand at all? Maybe we could get you to your bed," I suggest.

"I'm not sure… I could try, but I'll definitely need help…" He says with an embarrassed chuckle. I hold back a smile as Phineas leans the other way to the wall as I get up.

"I'd suggest keeping a good grip on that blanket," I say, the corners of my mouth trying to curve up, "You're not exactly wearing anything beneath that."

Phineas' reaction was hilarious, and a smile managed to find its way onto my lips as he gripped the blanket as if his life depended on it. The red tint on Phin's face made it obvious he was embarrassed, but I try to ignore it and help him stand.

With great difficulty, Phineas managed to gain balance, or rather, I manage a good grip on his arms while they remained under the blanket and help him not fall over as we slowly make our way over to his bed.

Once we get there, I lay him down as gently as I can before heading for the closet and grabbing a pair of his clothes. I lay them next to him, but I wonder if he can even sit up on his own.

"Can you dress yourself, do you think?" I ask nonchalantly, but Phineas' face just becomes red again. "Yeah," "Okay, hey, just makin' sure," I say with a small smile as I head for the bedroom door.

"I'm going to go see if I can find you Tylenol, that might help you," I inform, "You can try to change while I'm downstairs," I say as I leave the room and close the door.

I take my time going down the stairs and rummaging through the bathroom cupboard to find the Tylenol. I then go to the kitchen and get a small glass of water. Once I do, I go upstairs again and knock on the door.

"Come in," Phineas says. I walk through and close it behind me, handing him the container and setting the glass of water next to him. Once he swallows it, he says thank you and sets the pill container down by the water.

"So… do you remember last night at all?" I ask as I sit on the edge of the bed beside him.

"Not really… I mean, I remember I was hurting, and you were there trying to help, and…" He was doing it again. He was thinking strategically and carefully, I could feel it, and he was going to try and downplay it.

"The truth," I say, emphasizing 'truth'. Gosh, why am I such a hypocrite?

"Ferb, you don't wanna know," "But I do," "No, you don't…" Phineas says and immediately looks away with a regretful sigh. "I don't want to fight with you, Ferb, but…" He says, and sighs again, this time seemingly out of annoyance.

Something catches my attention, however; a slight shine to Phineas' eyes. Tears. Phin was crying.

"Phineas, I'm sorry, I don't want to push you but I need to know…" I say as I place my hand on his shoulder. "Whatever it is, it won't make me think of you any different, I promise…"

"I'll answer you truthfully if you answer a question truthfully for me first…" He says, gaze still avoiding mine. "Okay," I reply.

He seems hesitant, almost unwilling, as he opens his mouth to speak. "Are you… are you scared of me?" He asks as his eyes finally meet mine, shining so bright but seeming so dull and sad.

"No, Phin, why would you ever think that?!" I say a little too loud, my face concerned and serious. Phineas' stare doesn't change and he remains unsettlingly quiet. He searches my eyes for something, and when he seems to find it, his expression lightens to one of sadness along with disbelief. And then, I understand.

"Phineas, I do not fear you," I say gently and confidently, hoping my point comes across in my tone of voice. "You may have been cursed, but it does not mean I do or will ever have any reluctance towards interaction with you. You're the same person. You're still the kind-hearted Phineas I've come to love."

"But… Ferb, I attacked you. I tried to kill you. If I had transformed in the past, I bet he would have been able to maneuver and control himself enough to actually catch you. Had he not been so clumsy, you could have died." Phineas' expression saddens again. No, I won't let Phineas believe this bull. He had nothing to do with last night or his little outburst those few days back. If Phineas had his way, he surely would not have let any of this happen.

I grab both of his shoulders and pull his body to make him face me. The tear that runs down his face when I do so angers and saddens me all at the same time. Phin doesn't deserve to feel this way. "Phineas, listen to me. You weren't in control. You speak of him like he is a separate entity from you, because, he is. He managed to take his form, thus taking your control, but he did not, can not, and will not take your heart. If anything, I'm not scared of you, I'm scared for you. For your mental health. I do not like seeing you do this to yourself, and I will not allow it…" I pull him forward and give him a tight hug. He tenses at first, but thankfully, eventually returns my embrace. He rests his face on my shoulder, and I hold him a little tighter.

After a few moments, we slowly pull away, and Phineas reveals a small but relieving smile. I smile in return, much happier.

"Now…" I say gently, and his smile fades, but not completely. He closes his eyes and sighs knowingly before looking off to the side again. Though this time, his look isn't as sad as it was before. "Everything," I remind him.

"Well… at first, there was the stomach pain, and… you were trying to help me to my bed. You left to go downstairs, but when you did, my stomach pain spread to pretty much everywhere, and then it burned. I… all I could do was..." Phineas stops. Suddenly he tears up again, but before I can try and calm him, he continues. "All I could do, all I could feel, was… hate, and anger. I'm not sure if it was towards anyone or anything in particular, but it felt so foreign and wrong, and yet, I couldn't… I couldn't stop it…" He tries to wipe his tears before they fall.

"It's alright, Phin," I said comfortingly. "It's not you, remember? Maybe next time, I'll be there. Maybe I can help rid you of those bad thoughts." "No… Please, no. Next time this happens, I pray you're not there. I'm sorry, I know you just want to help, but… its scary how fast he managed to take me over, and without much warning. I don't want to hurt you, but if it happens again, that might be what happens…" Phineas mumbles.

I sigh but don't respond. I know he won't like it, but come the next new moon, I'll be sure I'm there with him when this happens. Perhaps I'd be helpful, perhaps not, but it's not like Phineas would have to be scared. We could prepare for this, just in case it _is_ a monthly thing.

"Are you sure that's all you remember?… You knew he was too clumsy to catch me last night, so..." I wonder, not finishing my sentence. He looks at me and thinks for a moment. "Well… that's a good point. When I think about it, what he did feels like a somewhat vivid nightmare to me. I mean I can barely remember it, but it also felt so real at the same time, and…" Phineas tries to explain, but I can tell that even he doesn't understand.

"Oh well, maybe you'll remember better later. Right now, do you need anything? Sleep? Something to eat?" I suggest. He shrugs, "I don't really feel tired or hungry."

"Okay. Well, if you need anything, just ask alright? Oh, and Isabella tried to contact you last night. You might want to tell her you're okay; I told her you weren't feeling well last night so you went to bed early…" I say, hoping Phineas wouldn't be upset at my lie, but he just nods and reaches for his phone and proceeds to check the messages. He types something and closes his phone.

I grab my book and walk back to Phin's bed, sitting next to him and starting to read.

I silently apologize to Phineas. It was in his best interest to keep me safe from himself, but that was only because Phineas doesn't see what I see. And what I see, is a boy scared of himself, not for his own sake, but for that of others. If there was ever a time Phineas would need me, it was now, and I'm not planning on letting him down.


	20. Stay Calm

**Hello! I hope you are having a lovely day so far. Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Ferb's P.O.V.

"Boys! Breakfast!" Mom calls up, catching me and Phineas' attention. I start getting up and walking over to his side of the bed, wrapping his arm around my shoulders to help him up just in case.

We make our way over to the door and I open it for us. We walk like this until we're at the top of the stairs.

"I can walk okay, I think…" Phineas says. I let him slip his arm to his side to take the rail and make his way down. I walk somewhat behind, somewhat beside him just in case, but he gets down okay for the most part. We take our seats at the table for breakfast.

I wait until mom has left the kitchen to get something to speak,"So, Phin, about that school event in two weeks…" I start, but Phineas stops me.

"I know, Ferb. It's a bad night," He says before scooping eggs into his mouth.

I process his words before replying. "Yeah, well, don't get any ideas Phin. I'm not risking anything."

He stares down at his food. There's silence. I glance awkwardly to the side, watching for mom while Phineas takes his time replying. "What if it's cloudy? Or rainy? The moon wouldn't be out then," he says suddenly.

"Phineas…" I start, but I don't know how to continue or what to say. I know Phineas wants to go, but I have to be more assertive. If anything happens; a single part in the clouds even, could cost Phineas' safety, and if anybody saw a large reptile-mammal-thingy running around town, it could cause any number of problems.

"C'mon, Ferb! All I'd need to do is get into the school without getting caught in the moonlight, right? It can't be that hard," He says, thinking out loud. I sigh and continue my breakfast as mom walks in to get her own plate of breakfast. She sits down at the table and begins eating hers, and we all eat in silence, until Phineas and I begin walking to the backyard.

 **~Time skip because bloop~**

It's been a week since Phineas' incident, and it'll be a week until his next one.

For whatever reason, Phin's heart is set on going to that sleepover event at the school. I have a feeling that, if even a single cloud were to cross paths with the full moon, Phineas would use that as his ticket into the car and then into the building.

"It'll be easy," he says. "Nothing will happen," he says. But I have my doubts.

My phone begins ringing, dragging me from my thoughts as I swipe to answer.

"Yes, Baljeet?" I ask as I lean back onto my pillow.

"I think I found something. I even used my microscope to see for myself. You gotta see this," Baljeet said, excitement strong in his tone.

"Okay," I say with high hopes. "See ya," and then I hang up.

"Phineas, let's go to Baljeet's. He thinks he found something," I say as I set my book aside and get up.

I walk to the door, and Phineas does the same without a comment, as we put our shoes on. We then make our way downstairs, Phineas telling mom we're going out. He shut the door and start walking.

I lose myself in thought once more, until we're at Baljeet's doorstep and Phineas knocks.

Baljeet answers and greets us, and we walk to his room.

"Take a look at this," Baljeet says as he checks the microscope. Then he backs away to let Ferb see.

"It's purple," Baljeet comments before Ferb can put his eye to the device.

"What?" "Monster's blood, it's purple. Just look into the microscope," Baljeet explains. I shrug, confused, and take a look. I don't even really notice when Phineas' expressing becomes awkward and uncomfortable.

All I see is purple. Puffy purple cells everywhere.

"I have a theory," Baljeet begins, "What if those are normal cells, just covered with those purple mutation cells? If moonlight, or the noticeable lack of moonlight, triggers this… what if we can find the cure with that? Maybe, at least Phineas wouldn't _have_ to change on the night of a new moon. Full moons however, I'd need at least a few weeks to figure out something for that," Baljeet rants.

 **(I have no idea what I'm talking about but hey, I had to come up with _something_ XD)**

I nod in response, but something within me just wants to scream. He needs so much time for the full moon cure, how would we keep this from our parents? If in three weeks on a full moon day, mom and dad decide to take us out to eat or to a movie or even just an inch past the shadow our house casts, we'd just have to turn them down then, no matter what.

We chat for a bit, informing Baljeet of what happened just in case its any help, until we realize it's nearing lunchtime.

I sigh to myself as me and Phineas make our way to the door to leave. "Call us when you find anything else or if we can help at all," I request as I walk out of the door. "And, thanks so much for helping us Baljeet. And being reliable," Phineas adds.

"I will. And it's no problem. I'm just helping my friends out, and I would never tell anyone. I just don't want you being sent to a lab for researching," He says, and with that, disappears.

We turn and start walking to our house.

My mind begins to wander again, hoping Baljeet would somehow be able to create at least a temporary cure. Maybe something that cancels out whatever is effecting Phineas for a few hours. Or, maybe just give him something to stop the pain. Something to help him control himself. Something that would just solve all of this with one dose, and then Phineas wouldn't have to worry anymore. _Oh, what the heck, you know that kind of thing is only magically possible in kids' cartoons. Be real, Ferb._

 **(** **lol)**

I open up the door and let my brother through, until I realize something; Phineas has been awfully quiet. I stare at the back of his head, wondering what he could possibly be thinking at this time, as we climb the stairs. I guess we both had the same idea; just relax.

I flop onto my bed, and Phineas somewhat slowly sits down.

"Are you alright?" I break the silence, not averting my gaze from his eyes. He looks at me for a moment before nodding and looking down again, filling me with concern and, ultimately, confusion.

"You don't really look alright," I comment, keeping my emotionless face. I notice his skin seems almost paler, confusing me further. "Do you think maybe you're sick?" I ask.

He shuts his eyes tightly and brings his knees up to his 'chin', acting all too familiarly.

"Woah, bro, it's okay," I say as I get up and speed-walk over to him. I sit next to him and put my arm around to his other shoulder, hoping it feels at all comforting. His eyes shut lighter, and he looks to me.

"Sorry. I just feel... irritated," He says, sounding just as confused as I feel.

"Do you think it's..." I don't finish, hoping I haven't already made it worse. He nods a little, and I side-hug him, "It's okay. I guess all you can do is... try to stay calm? I know it's easy for me to just say..." I say, my voice turning to a whisper, but Phineas could still hear it. Phineas' hands come up to grab his head, clearly in frustration.

"Just... stop..." He says, assumingly to himself, not exactly irritated, more worried than anything else.

 _Why does this keep happening?_ I wonder to myself as I rub Phineas' arm, giving what comfort I can. I'll have to try to get answers when he's not aggravated as to not make things worse, so for now all I can do is try and help.

"It's alright Phin, just stop grabbing your head so hard. I can imagine it only adds a headache to the equation," I say as I gently grab his hands and one by one put them back around his legs. He squeezes his legs instead, and puts his head down on them. He closes his eyes tightly again, almost like he's in some sort of pain, which kind of scares me.

We sit there for a while, me hugging him and him squeezing his legs when staying himself got difficult. Suddenly, he seemingly shrinks as his entire body un-tenses. When did he tense up so bad?

He slowly lays his head on my shoulder with his eyes closed tiredly. I look down to the calm boy resting his head on my shoulder, and I can't help but give a relieved sigh..

"Are you alright now?" I ask gently, nudging him.

"Yeah," He says with with a reassuring smile. I give a small smile in return, glad his little episode is over.

* * *

 **Okie, well, I don't know how good that was but I tried! And I didn't really know how to describe what Baljeet saw in the microscope or how it would make any sense at all but just bear with me XD**

 **Anyway,** **I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll see ya next week ;)**


	21. Real Policemen? I Think Not

I lay Phineas back onto his bed before I grab my phone from my bed.

"Do you want to go downstairs? It's lunchtime," I suggest, and he nods his head in reply. I wait until he's next to me to head downstairs.

"Boys!" Mom calls. Phineas and I give each other a confused glance before rushing down the stairs.

"Boys, listen. City Hall sent out a notice that police were coming around to every household to check for what they call 'paranormal activity'," Mom says quickly, speed-walking to the fridge.

I look at Phineas, trying not to look scared.

 _Paranormal activity? Does this mean somebody found out about Phineas that night?_

"What do you mean?" I ask as calm as I can. Phineas exchanges glances with me again, this time with fear.

"Well, they're looking for any 'paranormal activity' around town, because there were a few reports of extremely loud noises a week or so ago, as well as about a month back, and missing or just dead animals. Some of them were found bitten; they tested the DNA and it appeared to be mixed in with some odd blood," She says.

"Either way," She says quickly and quite loudly. "Phineas, I need you to go to the store. We need…" She says before pausing, "milk. We need milk. Get going," She says. She begins pushing Phineas towards the back door and hands him a five dollar bill.

"But mom," Phineas says as he slips past her. He opens the fridge, showing the contents, "We have _plenty_ of milk."

"Yes, we have _some,_ but we need _more_ , now go!" She grabs him again and pushes him out the door.

"Well, can I get my pho-" "Milk! Go! _Now!_ " And with that, mom slams the back door shut. I look out the kitchen window, watching as Phineas cautiously begins walking away.

What on Earth?

"Mom-" I'm cut off by a loud, strong knock from the front door. Mom runs and answers, and immediately, four policemen walk in. I look behind them, out the door, seeing noticeable lack of policemen guarding the still-running car.

"We need to scan you guys for paranormities," One says. They pull out a device and slowly put it up and down around mom's left side. They begin to do the same to her right, and then walks over to dad who had just entered the room. Then it was my turn.

The red light on the device never changes, so I assume it didn't find what it was looking for.

The policemen proceed to survey us each independently, which must have taken a good 20 minutes, before the policemen begin to leave. Just as they all walk out, Phineas walks in.

 **Phineas' P.O.V.**

"Well, can I get my pho-" "No! Milk! _Now!_ " She yells quickly as she slams the door in my face. I stand there for a moment, shocked, before turning on my heel and sighing.

I start walking to the door of the garage, towards the store, when something catches my eye; men, wearing police uniforms, walking into our house.

A thought crossed my mind, but I tried not to think about it.

I hide behind the corner of the garage, watching as they walk in as soon as mom answers the door. Odd, that's very unlike policemen. It's law that they inform you of their reason for evading your home. It's not smart to leave a car running without anyone watching, as well as closing the door behind you? That completely blocks it from view. Who are these guys?

I take a chance and make a dash for the empty car; if these guys really were cops, they'd have cop equipment, but they don't.

I only look into the car, taking in everything that I can. I note the fake lights atop the car, the empty dashboard, and no real sign of this being a police car.

I continue to search with my eyes; I open up the glovebox, only seeing napkins, tickets, and...

My heart starts beating harder as I notice the small, almost 'L' shaped container within the pile of used napkins, along with a sheath concealing a knife.

A gun _and_ a knife.

So, not only are these people fake cops, but they have a gun and a knife in their car?

That's when a strong smell hits me, and I immediately look into the back to find _fresh blood_ splattered on the seats, that back of the driver's seat, even on the ceiling of the car. I spot a few points where the red seems mixed with _purple._

That was all I could take before my stomach filled with dread.

I close the compartment as quietly as I can before backing away and heading to the store to get the milk mom needed for some reason.

Once I get the milk, I decide to just think. What would I tell Ferb? I don't want to worry him, but… He needs to know.

After those few minutes, I hide behind the corner of our fence. I watched as the 'policemen' begin walking out. Once they're distracted, chatting with each other and probably discussing whatever they did as they make their way down our sidewalk, I silently sprint behind the garage corner and into the house, closing the door behind me before the men in the car could spot me.

"Phineas," Ferb says as he runs over to me.

 **Ferb's P.O.V.**

"Phineas," I say as I run over to him. "Dude, do you know what just happened?"

"No, but I uh… need to tell you something. Upstairs?" He says nervously. I give him a confused stare, but eventually decide to start walking to the stairs.

"Mom, I got the milk. I'll put it in the fridge," Phineas says from the kitchen.

"What? Oh, ok!" Mom yells from the living room. Phineas puts the milk in the fridge and follows me to the stairs where we walk up to our bedroom to talk.

"Okay, dude, mom literally just saved you," I say as I point to the door as if she were standing there.

"I know! Do you… think she knows?" Phineas says, that last part a whisper.

"I don't know… it's possible," I say, uncertain. "What was it you found?" I ask, just remembering he wanted to say something too.

"Well, um, you may not like this. At all. I know I don't," Phineas says, his expression changing to one of fear. I lean forward slightly, listening close.

"Well, those so-called 'policemen' left their car running, unlocked and unattended, so I figured I could get away with seeing if it was authentic. Ferb, those were fake cops. I saw. There was no walky-talkies, no unwritten ticket notebook things, no actual cop car lights," He says. His face of concern remains, but I calm slightly.

That's all?

"Oh, so I was right… I noticed a few things too, like they didn't tell us what they were doing before entering as law requires. They just walked right in and told us we were being scanned for 'paranormal activity'" I say with air quotes.

"Who do you think they were?" Phineas asks slowly.

"I don't know, Phin. But they were fakes, and wandering around town looking for werewolves, I can tell you that much. They must be working for the man who kidnapped us," I conclude.

"Yeah, you've got that right… but, I… I found something out," Phineas continues his nervous behavior, fidgeting with the bottom of his shirt, and I begin to wonder what he's trying to say.

"Ferb, these guys do work for him. They have to. There's no other explanation for why I saw what I saw…"

"...What did you see, dare I ask?" I look at him, waiting for his answer. He takes a slow breath before continuing.

"I-I found a gun, in their glove box. That, and a knife. That's when I smelled… blood. It was really strong, like the blood was fresh. Fresh and purple. Ferb, I have a really bad feeling that those fake cops _did_ get their hands on someone, and that someone was just like me… They took the person I guess. Maybe just bled them to unconsciousness, or maybe even… Maybe even killed them…"

"Oh…" I say, taking in this new information. My mind goes blank when I hear it all, and all I could think about, was how my brother could have been stuck with the same fate.

"Wait, so you went into the car, found nothing that would prove they were actual cops, found knives and guns in the glove box, and… red, as well as purple, blood… splattered around in the back seat…" I repeat stupidly. Phineas nods, still looking towards the ground.

"We should report this. Tell someone what you found," I decide. He lifts his head to face me.

"Okay," He replies, "When should we go?"

"Let's go as soon as possible. Maybe we can get real cops to find them before they're done searching houses, and, before they can harm anyone else." "Alright."

We get up and begin heading downstairs yet again, before I decide to stop Phineas.

Placing a hand on his shoulder to slow him down, I quietly sigh. "I'm glad mom got you out of the house. Maybe she knows about your secret, maybe she doesn't, but for now… I'm just happy you're okay," I say with a smile. He shyly smiles in return, and we both begin walking downstairs once more.

* * *

 **Heyo! So, here's your weekly dose of Monster of The Moon. Hope you enjoyed! And, just as a heads-up, next chapter may get a little bit intense.**

 **See ya! :3**


	22. Don't Touch My Brother! (Part 1)

**Hi hi! So sorry about that, I know I have serious trouble publishing on a scheduled day, but I'm going to try again. Also yes it's a Tuesday but I'll go back to publishing on Mondays. I'll get through this XD anyway, I hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

We make our way outside after telling our mom we would be at Baljeet's house

"So what exactly are we gonna say? When they see the purple blood in the car?" Phineas nervously says, catching me off guard. I probably should have thought of that sooner, but I didn't, and now we were on our way to the police station without a thought-out plan.

"Um…" I say, trying to think of an excuse that could get past a cop. "Well, the uh… blood… will be dry, right? We could just use that as an excuse."

"And when they take a DNA test to find out who's it is?"

This one catches me even more off guard. I stop, realizing we weren't more than a parking lot away from the station.

"Sorry, didn't mean to stump you. Maybe the real police will notice and help the person out? But if the police or anyone decide the person needs tested on, well, we can defend them. People have their rights. Nobody can drag someone away without a real and valid reason, right?" Phineas rants. I sigh and we begin walking again.

Right outside the door, I decide this isn't a very good idea. Phineas could be put in danger if we did this now…

Just as I open my mouth to try and stop Phineas, a few people from the inside push open the door with immense force. Phineas and I both nearly fall back, suddenly face to face with four men in police uniforms.

The man who opened the door, the strongest and tallest, however, wasn't new. I immediately grab Phineas' wrist, making sure I have a good grip.

If I have to run, I WILL run.

"Hey, you're one of those kids in town. But who's this? We didn't scan him." A shorter one in the back says. I grip Phineas' arm a bit tighter, but stay careful not to hurt him.

"Yeah. You, go get the scanner," The big man says, his deep voice both serious and threatening. The one who first commented immediately starts walking to their little police car.

"Sorry, we're in a hurry. Maybe later-" I try to pull Phineas along, but the big man just grabs me. His huge hand manages to wrap completely around my arm, giving him an extremely powerful grip.

"Let go!" I say as I let go of Phineas and try to pry my hand from his grasp. However, he merely tightens his grip, ignoring my useless attempts.

"Phineas, run!" I yell sternly as I continue to struggle.

My wrist, aching and growing sore, is soon forgotten as the second biggest man, nearly but not quite as strong as this one, quickly makes his way over to Phineas. The smallest man waits behind Phineas as well, providing no easy escape.

Just as Phineas turns to run the small man startles him and pounces. Bringing Phineas down to the ground and pressing him under his not-so-fit body, Phineas is forced into an under-arrest position as he holds Phineas' wrists together behind his back and proceeds to sit on him.

"Why do you run, boy? You scared? _Hiding something,_ perhaps _?_ " He says with a teasing, wild smile. I watch as he tightens his grip around Phin's wrists, earning a grunt from the squished ginger.

The man comes back with the device he used on us earlier. I start my escape quickly and strategically, using our sizes to my advantage. I kick him as hard as I can below the belt where I know it hurts, before slipping my wrist out of his grasp while he recovers, and just as he tries to reach for me with his free hand (his other hand being exactly where you know it is), I duck and jump in Phineas' direction.

Drawing my fist back, I sock the guy right in the jaw and jump onto him to pinch his neck. Once I am sure he is unconscious, I pull Phineas and begin to run with him. That is until my neck is suddenly yanked backwards and a strong arm makes its way around it, as Phineas stands a ways away in shock. He yelps as the other two guys come up from behind him and bull-doze him onto the ground again, firmly pinning his arms.

I try to move my head, but I can't even breath his grip is so tight, and I could tell he was trying to suffocate me. I hit his arms and even attempt to bite him or kick him again, which proved useless, and Phineas was struggling as well. I could see the fear and panic in his eyes, a sight I never want to see again. I try to struggle harder, using whatever strength my adrenaline was somehow still giving me, but as my vision became obscured by black dots and breathing remained impossible, my struggles were quickly weakening. I knew it. Phineas knew it. And, unfortunately, the men knew too.

Before the hazy blackness in my senses could leave me unconscious, I managed to watch as the device's light immediately glowed green when placed next to Phineas...

* * *

 **Hopefully that cliffhanger didn't make you too mad at me! X) I hope it made you somewhat excited for the next chapter...**

 **Have a good day/night :3**


	23. Don't Touch My Brother! (Part 2)

**Phineas' P.O.V.**

I struggle to move, panic setting in, as the man places the device next to my head, and then I watch the light glow bright green. That's when I hear it; the sound of something falling. I look over only to see Ferb on the ground, and the biggest man steps right over his limp body.

I completely freeze at the sight, really, really hoping Ferb could recover and be alright.

"He's the last one. Get him in the car," I hear the man with the scanner say.

"Alright," is all the two men say before grabbing me by the shoulders and torso and lifting me up.

Something within me, something wrong, like lightning makes it's way into my head. And then, suddenly, the two men are a good ten feet away, regaining consciousness and trying to get off of the concrete. From both of the men, blood slowly stained the ground in small droplets; one's arm and hip is scuffed up, and the other somehow got a bad nosebleed and a few scrapes down his arm as well.

Stumbling backwards, I place a hand onto my pounding head. My arms were burning and aching like nothing I've ever felt, and with just one glance, I understand why.

I stare at the white color that was painting my arms, as well as the unusual amount of strength I suddenly felt in them. I subconsciously begin stepping backwards, maybe hoping I could simply walk out of my body, or maybe just out of pure shock. My vision, oddly dark and almost distant, catches the two men getting up and changing their stances after the one wipes his blood from his nose.

I try to back away again, nearly tripping over my own feet, until I realize… I can't just run away. Any number of things could happen to Ferb if I simply left him. What was I thinking!?

I have to fight.

Charging forward and ignoring the aching that was settling into my feet and slowly running up my calves, I absently reach forward, not quite sure of what I'm doing. I end up grasping the two men's arms; I spin around and throw them far off to the side, sending them tumbling.

I then look over my shoulder at the biggest and strongest man, who was walking over to me with great confidence.

Oh boy…

I then begin charging at him. Jumping surprisingly high, I land and wrap my legs around his neck, clawing and biting at his hands before he managed to get a good grip on my leg and slam my back into the concrete, knocking the breath out of me.

And then, he slams his hand down onto my neck and lifts me high off of the ground.

I grab at his hand, not willing to give into the black surrounding my vision and keeping the voices from getting to me. I could still feel it nagging and calling, clawing it's own way to the surface...

Though I know I may regret it, I raise my hand up. As if on cue, my fingernails quickly form sharp claws, and as soon as I can, I sink one set of claws deep into the man's hand and the other into his wrist - a very vulnerable place for wounds slicing further than skin. He throws me and grasps his bleeding wrist, groaning, the red beginning to drip onto the concrete.

I step back and begin walking around him and I run at him once more from behind, using his wrist as a distraction. I manage to catch him completely off guard and he tumbles over forward, catching himself on his raw, wounded hand, causing him to fall completely forward and continue to hold his hand.

He attempts to get up, but one deep growl from my throat and claws beared makes him tense up and completely freeze… And then I wonder, what the heck am I doing?

I back away with wide eyes, trying to collect my thoughts again, and taking in the sight before me. Two men, scuffed up and bleeding, on the ground off to the side. The big man, still on the ground and unmoving...

What's… happening? This isn't me… This isn't right...

Ferb!

I immediately turn around and look everywhere until my eyes lay upon Ferb, who was still laying on the ground, unconscious. I run over and get down onto my knees next to him, and I lift his upper half. I rest him on my lap and check to make sure he's okay.

Once I check his pulse and breathing, and when I decide he will be fine except for some bruising, I decide to make my added strength and size actually useful for a change and I pick him up. I also decide it'd be best to just run from this; there's not really anything else I can do.

* * *

 **Hi hi! So, I know this chapter is pretty short, but oh well. I hope you enjoyed anyway! :D**


	24. Outside?

**Ok I just want to say I'm sorry, mainly because I know I have so many time skips and I feel like it's getting old but I don't think y'all want to hear the events in between the actually eventful events that matter... This chapter is somewhat filler as well but gives us the setting and all that jazz :T**

* * *

~~~ Time skip to the night of the sleepover because eventful events are eventful ~~~

 **Ferb's P.O.V.**

It a semi-cloudy night, so of course Phineas is set on going, no matter how I try to stop him.

"Dad! It's about time to go," Phineas informs as he throws on a light jacket. I just watch him, trying to figure him out. What was he trying to achieve here? Maybe that he keeps his word? I don't know. And all this talking and explaining I've been doing recently just has me beat.

"Phineas, are you sure you wanna go? There's only so much summer left, but you'll be spending one of your last night's at the school. We could just all watch a movie or something here together," mom suggests.

"Nah, I want to go. I want to get off on the right foot with the freshmen," is all he says before walking towards the door after dad.

Mom and I look to each other before I shrug half-heartedly and start walking.

I jump in front of Phineas to stop him before looking outside one last time. And when I suppose he could get to the car unharmed, I let him past.

We hop in the car and dad drives, I of course keep my eyes on the somewhat low spot of clouds where the slight glow of the moon could be seen. When dad stops the car, we get out.

"Thanks Dad, bye," I close the car door. "Inside inside inside," I command as I shove him along.

"Okay, dude, chill out," he begins walking a little faster until we reach the doors.

"I don't think you understand the severity of this," "what do you mean?" "Well what do you want me to say? There's a glowing sphere of doom in the sky that wants to hurt you?"

Phineas sighs, but it turns into a small giggle.

"What the actual crap? Well now I don't think you understand the definition of 'severity'," he laughs. I smile too.

We walk into the room. I look at the time; it's suppose to start in 10 minutes, and most of the freshmen student seem to be here already.

Once it's time, we start. Ms. Richards explains the plan; hide and seek for the first hour and a half, then a movie, and then half an hour to an hour of a game that'll be played in the gymnasium.

She then proceeds to thoroughly explain their version of hide and seek. The freshmen get five to ten minutes to hide, searching the school for places to hide. Then the upper class men all are to find them. There would be three or four rounds of that, and then the upperclassmen will hide and the freshmen have to find them.

"Freshmen, you will hide when the clock says 8:20 and the upperclassmen will search for you at 8:30. Alright, 3 - 2 - 1 - go!" And with that, the freshmen scrambled to leave and the upperclassmen were left to chat, discussing what they did over summer. And of course, everyone voted for us to tell our story first. We left certain things out, but the rest of the story was pretty much the same as always; we'd build, hang out, etc, and everyone wanted to know the specifics.

"About thirty seconds before their hiding time is up!" Ms. Richards announces. We all get up and discuss a plan for who searches where. It was decided, and we were on our way.

It was obvious that me and Phin would be partnering up on our search mission, and after three rounds of successfully finding all of the freshmen easily, it was our turn to hide. Once we were all found, which took a considerably long amount of time, we were all seated on the floor to watch a movie from the projector.

I lay down on my stomach facing the wall next to Phineas, and we wait for the movie to start.

My eyes wander as I wait, and they land on the window; a small stream of light was shining from the edge of the blinds, not too far from Phineas' foot and it began getting to me.

"Phineas," I whisper as I nudge him. He startles before looking to me. "Watch your foot, alright?" I say as I point to it. He leans over too look and jerks his foot away before thanking me, shifting himself onto his side so his legs were closer to his chest.

Not too long after, Ms. Richards tells us it's starting and we quiet down.

Hour and a half or so later, the movie ends and everyone immediately begins talking, probably about the movie, while Ms Richards closes everything up and turns the projector off and such.

"Alright, settle down now, everybody!" Ms. Richards says while putting her laptop back into it's case.

"Hey, Ms. Richards?" I hear a freshmen say. She runs up to her and begins speaking, but I can't really hear what she's saying through the sound of others talking. I suppose it doesn't matter anyway.

"That was a good movie!" Phineas comments with a smile. He begins sitting up as Ms. Richards hushes everyone and eventually whistles loudly to catch everyone's attention. "Alright! Becky here has a suggestion; and as I see it's a clear night and it won't be that chilly, I think it's a great idea! So, instead of playing our game of Kitty Wants a Corner in the gym, we'll be playing outside!"

Even through the loud commotion going on around, my mind still manages to go completely blank.

Phineas looks to me, and I look to him.

Did she just say _outside?_

* * *

 **Hello! Hope you enjoyed! Also, sorry for any grammar errors! This chapter was created on my phone and as you know, auto-correct can be very auto-incorrect. But I tried to catch anything before publishing. Thanks, byeee!**


	25. Shady

**Reply to: Phineas Flynn 12 (Guest): Phineas and Ferb are 17 in this story, and are a few days away from their first day of Senior year. Also, thanks! ;)**

 **So, who's ready for the next chapter!? :D Nobody? :T Okay :)**

* * *

 **Phineas'** **P.O.V.**

We take this in for a while, looking at each other, not sure what to do.

I didn't want to mention it for fear Ferb would freak, but as soon as I went outside and even looked at the moonlight laying over the grass feet away, I could feel this pressure in the back of my head, almost like tI ahad ension headache. I could also smell the flowers from the backyard, hear the grass sway in the unnoticed breeze, even see every hair on the back of Ferb's head, and yet… I ignored it. I told myself it would be easy to avoid the moon, but Heaven knows it's not.

"Everyone, get jackets on if needed and follow me outside," Mrs. Richards says as she begins walking. I start walking too, eventually jogging and then running to her.

"What, scared of the dark?" Buford comments on our expressions. **(Sorry, I know I just kinda threw him into the story; I forgot I was suppose to mention him last chapter. This book will definitely need rewritten eventually XP)** I roll my eyes at his snarky-ness before trying to figure out what to do about our problem.

"Hey, um, Mrs. Richards, do we all have to go outside?" I say as I walk next to her. She stops and directs everyone to a door before replying.

"Well, I'm certainly not leaving any of you alone in here,"

"Well, you can trust me!" I say quickly. "When have I ever been untrustworthy?" I try with an innocent smile, but she sees right past.

"Phineas Flynn, if there's anything I know about you and your brother, it's that when unsupervised, you do unimaginable things and I really don't feel like rowling up the other students. Besides, what are you so against in going outside?"

"Well, there's uhm… There is a curfew. 10:00, right? Or how about, any number of bad people could be around, awaiting their chance to swoop in and take one of us right out from under your nose?" I say nervously.

She sighs, "And what are the chances of that? This is a good part of town. So, you're not staying in here alone."

"Well-" "-OR, alone with your brother. That's worse. You can sit by the door if you want, but the rest of us, I imagine, will be playing Kitty Wants a Corner." And with that, she walks away.

"What are we gonna do now?" Ferb asks, startling me out of my thoughts. My ears tingle in that instant.

"I'm not sure," I say slowly as I turn my head towards him. His heart is beating faster.

"Well we can't go outside! You know that… what are we going to do?" Ferb whispers, trying not to panic. I sigh before looking towards Mrs. Richards who was on the other end of the hall, just about to leave the building.

"Hey, Mrs. Richards!" I call, maybe a bit too loud. She stops and turns around, looking to me.

"Ferb and I are going to go to the bathroom, we'll be out in a second," I say, quieter this time.

"Right. Just be out quick," And then she opens the door and leaves. I hear the slightest electronic buzz, almost of something turning on an axis, before it abruptly stops.

"Well, we're gonna have to-" "Shh, we shouldn't talk here. There are security cameras active, and there might as well be sound to it," Ferb looks at me, confused, but follows me to the nearest bathrooms nonetheless.

"How would you know there were security cameras? I don't see any, and the school doesn't use them unless it's necessary," Ferb questions.

"I just know there are," I say before leaning against the wall.

"But how would you, quote-on-quote, 'just know'?" He asks with air quotes. I sigh in irritation.

"I just know, because I can hear them buzz periodically as they move. Besides, secret cameras exist you know. They're watching, listening, I just know it…" I look away from Ferb as I let him take in this information.

"Wait… you didn't… did you?" He thinks out loud.

"Technically, no, but _apparently_ when I even look at moonlight, I guess I'm affected in a way,"

"Well, how exactly are you effected?"

"Well, I can smell things and see things that I don't think the human senses can pick up, which is annoying. Not too long ago, someone was having an amazing barbecue and boy did I want some. I can also hear things, obviously. It might as well be wearing off now, I could only hear the camera faintly and I only heard one. I'm sure there's more though,"

"Okay, well at least that's good. So the passive effects of moonlight are temporary. Also, the barbecue is probably over. That won't bug you either," He teases, but his smile quickly fades.

"So what are we going to do?" I ask, speaking what was on both of our minds.

"I don't know… Maybe-" He doesn't get to continue when Baljeet peeks his head in.

"Baljeet?" I ask.

"Hey, um, sorry to interrupt but Mrs. Richards told me to get you two. Says you need to come out as soon as possible," He says sheepishly before stepping in and closing the door.

"Anyway, I know exactly why you guys are here so I took the liberty of checking the perimeter and then volunteering to get you two so I could lay out the details."

Ferb and I nod as he continues, "Right now, the shadow of the school building goes far enough that you could stand and play, depending on where you are in the circle. However, the moon is quickly rising. Eventually, you would have to stay next to the building, or else you'd be at risk.""

Okay. How long until then?" I ask. I try to keep my voice steady, but I'm not sure how well it worked.

"I'm not sure, but we'll probably be inside before it becomes a danger to you," He replies. We stand in a moment of silence, before Baljeet speaks up again, "Hey, don't worry about it. I'll keep an eye on you. Now, let's hurry before I get in trouble too!"

With that, we walk out of the room, but what I was telling Ferb before was still bugging me. Now what does he think? And did Baljeet hear any of it, or would I have repeat it? It was hard enough the first time.

He opens the door and holds it for us. I stop just before the doorway, take a deep breath and step outside. I throw my jacket back on (I had taken it off during the movie) and walk a ways before joining the circle.

We play for a while before I begin to notice the weird pressure feeling again. I decided it was best if I ducked out.

"I'm done playing, I'll be by the door," I say as I begin walking over there. I hear running footsteps behind me and turn to see Ferb following.

"Something wrong?" He asks as we stop by the door. I get down and sit, leaning against the wall.

"Nah, I'm fine," I continue watching the others play. "I'm kinda regretting my decision, though,"

"Oh?" He looks at me, as if telling me to go on.

"Well, I…" I pause, and then continue in a whisper, "I told you earlier about my senses. Well, the longer I'm out here, the bigger of a headache I get," I continue.

"Oh… Well, here, let's sit in this doorway then."

We get up and sit in the little indent that the doors are in, Ferb sitting on the outside and me being right next to the door.

"This any better?"

"Yeah, a little. But um… should we tell Baljeet?" I look at him, not knowing why I'm asking. I mean, of course we'll be telling him, but the sound of talking is better than silence. Or, in my case, every impossibly quiet noise unheard by the human ear.

"Yeah," Was his only response, and then it was back to silence.

That's when I heard it; the sound of a car driving.

 _That's odd_ I think to myself. I get on all fours and lean over Ferb, looking around the corner to spot a police car, probably on some sort of nightly patrol, and another normal car not too-too far behind it. Funny thing is, both of them almost look familiar.

"Mrs. Richards?" I watch as Baljeet walks over to Mrs. Richards.

"We should go inside soon. It's getting pretty late, and pretty chilly out," Baljeet says. And thankfully, in good time. The moon was way higher than I had realized.

"Yeah, there's also that creature," I hear one of the freshmen mention. I jolt my head towards her, shocked at the comment. Baljeet and Ferb do the same, almost to my amusement.

"Oh, yeah! I heard about it from those cops who were going around town to each house. Some sort of werewolf! They say there's still one out there."

"Really? Cool," One boy says, the girls acting revolted.

"He could kill any one of us, and at any moment!" I feel a lump form in my throat as I listen carefully.

"My mom says she's found a dead deer in our yard. It was a gruesome sight, too. My mom didn't want me to see, but I looked anyway," One girl says with a triumphant smile, as if everyone should have been impressed.

" _Oof_ ,"

"That's enough, boys, and girl, you're scaring the other girls," Mrs. Richards commands. Ferb pulls me back down, after having heard the last few comments.

"It's alright, Phin, they don't know what they're talking about," Ferb tries to sooth.

I stand up and he stands with me as the freshmen group around Mrs. Richards to get further instructions.

"Alright, if the majority of us want back inside, we'll all go inside," She motions for everyone to go inside. Some freshmen run, others simply walk. The ones who ran were already inside, and the seniors along with Mrs. Richards made their way through the doors when I realized Baljeet was missing.

I listen close for him, until I hear a very unexpected noise. I frantically look all around, "Ferb, where's Baljeet?" I ask.

"Maybe he already went inside," Ferb walks through the doorway and looks, but the only other soon-to-be seniors there were definitely not him. "Um…"

I hear it again, louder. I turn on my heel and run towards the corner of the building where I thought maybe the sound was coming from, while keeping in mind my distance from the light.

I look past the corner as much as I can to see Baljeet, struggling just as Ferb had when he was getting strangled, and by the same man.

My head told me to stop.

 _My heart told me to go._

"Phineas?" He asks as he sprints up to me, "What's- Baljeet?!"

"Stay right here!" He orders as he runs past me and I watch him sprint to Baljeet, attempting to get our friend out of his arms.

"Let go of him!" Ferb yells as he grabs the man's arm and tries to free Baljeet.

"What's goin' on? Where's my nerd?" Buford says suddenly from behind me.

"Buford! Uh, what are you doing here?" I ask nervously.

"I heard, 'where's Baljeet' and wanted to know what happened to my nerd," He says before looking directly past me. "Hey you!" He yells and begins walking towards the fight. Everyone stops and looks at him.

Buford, even though he has become much less violent in the past years, was still strong physically. And, still perfectly capable of taking on anybody who messed with his best friend. A.K.A., his nerd.

"Let my nerd go or face the consequences," He says, putting his fist to his hand and popping his knuckles in a threatening manner. Ferb slowly backs away from Baljeet and the man as Buford walks towards him, confidence in every step. The man didn't budge, rather, smirked at the kid's threat.

"I think I want to see these consequences," He says, a taunting tone to his voice.

Buford runs at the big man, throwing punches left and right. The man manages to dodge most of them, but big blows were still given. Holding Baljeet was making dodging harder; eventually, he threw Baljeet off to the side and went head to head with Buford.

"Baljeet!" Butch kneels down next to Baljeet, helping him up and pushing him towards the corner I was hidden behind.

"Baljeet, are you alright?" I ask. My gut wells up with guilt, Baljeet had been nearly suffocated, Ferb was exhausted, Buford was trying to wrestle someone probably much stronger than him, and all I did was watch.

"I-I'm sorry, this shouldn't have happened… I shouldn't have dragged you into this, I should've helped, I…"

"No, Phin, it's alright. If you were to have gone beyond that corner, you know exactly what would have happened. And if these guys were to have gone after you with their knives and guns, or God forbid capture you, I'd never forgive myself." I lower my head to look at the grass.

Buford lands right next to us with a yelp, startling us all. I look up, wide-eyed, as he scurries back onto his feet and retreats behind us. I look off to the side.

"That guy is freaking _strong!_ What did you DO?!" Buford says angrily, hands out to his sides. I could tell his gaze was on me when he said it, but I didn't bother checking.

"Don't look at _him_ , nobody did _anything!_ " Ferb says in defense.

"Uh, guys?" I yell-whisper, "He's just standing there…" Ferb, Baljeet and Buford go silent as we all face the man who had been standing there, simply watching us.

"You guys done?" He asks. We keep silent. "Good. Now, we can either do this the easy way or the hard way. You can either give him up, or you can run. Either way, your monster is limited to this slim stretch of shade lest he want his entire school to know his secret." His daunting smile and confidence is strange for someone who wants to face a monster.

"So, what'll it be?"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed, and again, sorry for the missed week. I mean, high school. Ya gotta love it, Heheheee... Huh.**


	26. Goodbye

**Before you read, I want to say - sorry for any mistakes, and sorry for the wait. I normally write on a google-doc and transfer it onto a document, but things got confusing and by some mysterious force, my work was all deleted off the document. I may have copied it all and then deleted it from the google doc only to have to leave and then forget? Maybe? So, very sorry for the long wait! I hope this chapter is satisfying enough!**

* * *

"So, what'll it be?"

I look around nervously, taking in my limited space, and my limited time. What am I suppose to do here? Run? Perhaps go out on a whim and pray the janitor left his keys in the closet by the entrance? And even if I did that, I would be leaving my friends to fight this guy _again_. They've already fought enough. They've already gotten beaten up enough. There really is only one option, in the end.

"Ferb..." I whisper as quietly as I can without the guy hearing.

"Yeah?" He whispers back.

"I'm gonna-" "Hey, I hear that. Stop it. Decide now, or I will decide for you,"

I tense up. What am I suppose to do now? I have to let them know! I can't let them think I'm that self centered. I know it'd definitely at least effect Buford.

I figure there's nothing else. So, as sudden as I can, I turn around and sprint for the doors. Immediately, the man starts chasing me.

"Phineas, no!" Ferb yells, presumably thinking I'm just running, not minding the shade.

I turn sharp and pull the doors open, getting through the two sets of doors. I swing open the janitor's closet, swiping a wooden mop and shoving it through the door handles just as the man rams into it. Surprised that worked, I run back to the janitor's closet. I find the keys, sighing heavily in relief, as a loud crack comes from the door. I run to them and try to lock them before he could ram again and completely snap the mop in half.

And luckily, I succeed. He rams again, but the doors just don't budge. That's when he goes for the glass of the doors. Luckily for me, I had put in bulletproof glass on every door and every window because not too long ago there was a bad thunderstorm. Hail had broken the windows, and while trying to get the plans worked out, I suggested we used stronger glass so it wouldn't happen again.

Smiling to myself, I reminisce those happy moments when we'd wake up, eat breakfast, and then I'd say, "Hey Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!" and everything would turn out okay. Because we were kids. We had our innocence, our ignorance, and our hopes.

That's when the guilt really settles in. My friends are out there all alone, thinking I've run away. Locked them out, to be chased by and probably captured by that guy.

I hold the key to the door tight in my grip. Now's my chance to do something for my friends. To help them. To save them.

I unlock the door and swing them open, running out into the shade where the cold air rushes at my face. And then I tense up.

I'm more scared than I realize, but I can't let fear control me. I need that same confidence as when I was inside; my friends are in trouble, hurt, and being beaten to a pulp, and I'm going to do something about it.

I shake away my thoughts and start outside, listening for the fight which was to my right. Following the sound, I make it to the opposite corner as the one I hid behind last time. On this one, the shade went past the side of the building; right next to the fight. Maybe this will be easier than I thought!

I jog a ways before stopping, taking in the situation.

Baljeet is completely out and doesn't look too good but he'll be okay. Ferbis also on the ground, and in much worse condition than Baljeet, but still somewhat awake which is good. Buford is still trying to fight the man, is obviously losing about as battered as Ferb.

I sprint towards the man and sock him in the jaw as quick as possible, before backing away again, making sure to watch my surroundings carefully. One small mistake can easily turn this fight into an even bigger disaster.

Buford is thrown off to the side, again, and the man makes his way towards me. The punch didn't even seem to phase him.

"Your friends have gone through a lot of trouble to protect you. I wonder how it'd make them feel if they lost their friend after all this. I wonder how it'd make you feel, too, wasting all of their efforts like that. Letting themselves get bruise after bruise, only in order to protect you, the boy a mere few feet from my grasp. You're a pathetic friend," He smiles a nasty smile. I look to the ground.

No, I won't give in to his words. My friends got beat up, yes. That's exactly why I'm doing this! To protect them…

"But now I really must ask. What is the point of friendship? What is the point of trust, or care, or sympathy? If those guys are really your friends, and you cared so much, why'd they get beat up in the first place? Why should they trust you, or care about you, or have any sympathy for you, when… This all happened due to your own fear? Maybe protecting your friends crossed your mind, but what are you really protecting them from at this point? Look around! Like the outcome of simply complying to my request would have been that much worse?" He pauses, as if expecting an answer, but suddenly, my throat is too tight to get any words out.

"Hm. That's what I thought," A small, disheartened sigh escapes him as he looks off to the side for only a second. His sudden change in mood confuses me as he, nearly inaudibly, repeats himself, "That's what I thought…"

I stare at my feet, lightly kicking at the dirt.

"And now, young man, there's nothing left for you to do. Your friends have been put out of commision. The moonlight will only pain you, only make you something you're not, and something you don't want to be," Something about his tone remains sad and unhappy.

"No matter what, you'll have to go with me… It's the way things are. You don't understand, but trust me… You will. I am going to be honest, kid. Neither of us want you or anybody else to be in pain, physical _or_ emotional, as off as it may sound. Just come with me and I'll help you avoid the light,"

His tone, soft and stern at the same time, reveals more than his words alone. _This man is in some sort of emotionally-set trap. This man doesn't want this. He doesn't want to hurt people or kidnap them, he's being forced to do it. But by who? Well, okay. My dad. But what's keeping this guy obedient to him?_

I realize he needs some sort of reply.

"I…" I try to speak, but am not sure what words to use.

"Don't you worry, son. I'm the only one he sent out here," He tries to say reassuringly. I sigh heavily, hoping I'm making the right choice…

"Wait! Why do you have any right to take him?" Ferb butts in from off to the side. Getting up, he kind of limps over to me quickly and grabs my arm.

"Ferb," I say as I pull his hand off of me, "It's okay. If I need to go, then it's okay. I just don't want this to happen. Ever again. And if I don't go with him… I'm afraid he might have to face the consequences too."

Ferb looks at me with a pleading expression, but he knows how stubborn I can get. He should know by now that I've made up my mind. I'm gonna have to go with the man.

"No-" "Don't worry, Ferb. It's going to be alright," I give him my most reassuring smile before turning to the man.

"So how are we going to do this?"

"I have a blanket in the car. Just stay here," He walks over to his car which was parked around the corner near the other side of the school.

"Phineas, you can't go with this guy! You don't know him, and anything could happen while you're there!" He tugs on my sleeve uselessly, giving me a look close to that of a begging puppy.

"Listen Ferb, I like helping people and… this guy, he doesn't want this! Something's going on here. And besides, it's my dad! _I_ don't want this _either_!"

The sound of the man closing the car door echos in the silence of the night, warning us of our upcoming departure.

"Listen Ferb, everything will be okay, I promise! I'm just going to see what's going on and see if I can do something about it. I wouldn't be myself if I didn't! Just… try to keep mom and dad as calm as possible when they find out I'm gone," I give him my own pleading expression, and thankfully he gives in to it.

Suddenly, we hear the sound of police cars coming from a distance.

"Mrs. Richards and the other students must have heard the commotion and called the authorities…" Ferb says, looking in the direction of the oncoming flashing lights.

"Let's go. Now," The man urges, and I knew why.

 _Consequences_.

"I'll see you again soon, Ferb. Just don't worry! I can take care of myself," Ferb's face turns to one that clearly says, 'Are you sure about that?' But returns to sad as I pull him into a tight hug. And after our quick, but still loving hug, I turn to the man.

He holds up the large blanket and we begin walking, the man's height being a great advantage in protecting me.

"Phineas…" Ferb says, yet remaining unmoving. And, as the sirens grew nearer and Ferb grew smaller, I began to hope this wasn't all a huge mistake.

* * *

 **So, um, please don't hate me... But I have decided to split this story into two books. I mean, come on. It's 25 parts, and even if I combined my short chapters, that'd still only bring it down to maybe 20. And yes, I will be finishing 'Nobody Was Left' before writing the second book, which is exactly why I don't want you to hate me! :U**

 **Something to know, if you're planning on reading 'Nobody Was Left', I will be trying to publish it every Monday. And, as y'all know, I'm not good at schedules. But I promise I'll do better!**

 **I hope you have a lovely day! Or night! :D**


End file.
